Electrifying Currents: The Owl of Olympus
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Well what happens when Seph, a seemingly normal girl happens to be a demigod of a new doomsday prophecy? Nothing good, you know why? She has absolutely no idea what she's doing. Follow Seph, James, Skylar, Will, Mckenna, and Zach on their adventures to take back the Owl of Olympus, which has been stolen. Longer summary inside
1. I Seph

Seph seems like a normal troublemaking girl with ADHD, and Dyslexia. But, when her only friend turns out to not even be human, but something called a Satyr, her whole world gets turned upside down. Sadly upside down or right side up, it is about to come to an end when Gaea (who was put to sleep the year before) awakens enough to bless a handful of demigods who resent their parents (still) with powers that will make them stronger than the gods. But what she didn't know was that there was a doomsday prophesy to go along with it.

_**Eldest Daughter of Poseidon, beware**_

_**History will present challenges for the person for who you care**_

_**The earth rises a new threat**_

_**Go underground in a maze**_

_**And get through the tunnel of deadly haze**_

_**One choice shall decided**_

_**Whether the demigods stay together or divide**_

What happens when the only other daughter of Poseidon is fourteen, and Seph happens to be sixteen? Simple, she magically becomes the child of the prophecy, one slight problem: she had _no_ idea what she is doing. Read on and follow Seph, McKenna, James, Skylar, Zach, and Will on their adventures to take down the army of strong demigods who have stolen the Owl of Olympus (which contains the information that will make the gods fall), even if it means traveling inside mother earth herself.

* * *

**SEPH:**

**Well, I was having a terrible day**, and the fact that my best friend wasn't human wasn't even the worse part. It all started out when I was on my way home from Manhattan High School for Special Case Kids (in other words, it was a school for troublemakers). My best friend Bryan was walking beside me, muttering something under his breath about teachers at the school. I didn't have much use for the teachers myself, they were too strict, and they completely hated me, but then again, not very many teachers ever liked me.

I closed my eyes, and tried to imagine the water, I was supposed to be going to the beach that weekend. Bryan and my mother were talking about going on a trip right to Long Island Sound. All I had to do was get to the house. Bryan was constantly looking over his shoulder, as if he thought that the stupid school bully, Drew, was following us, it wouldn't be the first time. I turned around as well, and took a look around. Sure enough she was walking behind the two of us.

"HEY, LOSERS!" she shouted. She was a pretty girl; she was obsessed with the color pink, and wore perfect makeup. She looked down on anyone who, like me, didn't think that looks were the most important things in the world.

I tensed up, and prepared to break her perfect little nose, but Bryan put a placating hand on my wrist. "She isn't worth the trouble, let's just go, remember, Long Island Sound, the sooner we get to your house the sooner we leave!"

I looked at him for a moment, it sounded awfully tempting, but Drew was there all alone, with no teachers around to stop me from breaking her pretty little face. I snatched my wrist from Bryan's grasp, and walked forward. "So, Drew," I drawled, "we'll see who the loser is when I'm through sorting your face out!"

"Honey," Drew laughed, "my face, broken beyond repair, is still more beautiful than yours on your best day!"

I looked at her with a bored expression. Yeah, I wasn't exactly beautiful; there was a lot of things that I wished that I could change about my appearance. My hair would definitely be one of them. It was full of curls, and so _frizzy_! But Drew always made me feel like that, it wouldn't work that day, I was determined not to be intimidated.

"Come on!" Bryan said, gripping I wrist again, he shot Drew a death glare, then he dragged me off, he didn't slow down until Drew was a speck. "Seph," Bryan groaned, "we need to go, Drew is _not_ someone that you want to mess with, I can assure you."

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised questioningly. Bryan looked down, like he does when he's hiding something, "Let's just go," he muttered.

We both walked another block, and walked into my small house. My mother was in the kitchen, finishing cleaning the dishes. Her dark hair was in a bun, and she was dressed for travel. My dad was sitting in his chair, and watching some football game. His balding head shiny in the sun, he was also ready to go. "Hey, Mr. Current, who's winning?" Bryan asked, walking over.

Well there goes my best friend, so I decided to leave the two of them to their sports talk, and walked over to my mother, who put the last dish up. After hugging her, I reluctantly gave her the discipline note that I got from the principle for using inappropriate language on a student *cough* Drew *cough*. My mother looked at it for a second, sighed, and threw it away.

"Honey!" she shouted, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," my dad shouted from the kitchen.

"Well," my mother said smiling, "time to go!" All four of us climbed into my mother's Camaro, and we took off for the beach, not too long of a drive, but I _was_ ADHD. I was sharing ear buds with Bryan. Speaking of Bryan, he seemed distracted, constantly turning around to look out of the window, murmuring something under his breath, he seemed to be trying to will the car to go faster.

"Is there something wrong?" I questioned.

He looked up at me, as if I fell from space. "No, not at all, just a bit… distracted is all."

I eyed him for a moment, but let it go, and for some reason, I felt myself wanting to get to the beach as fast as possible, Bryan was really starting to freak me out. When we pulled to a stop, we weren't at any beach; we were in the middle of a freaking forest. I looked around and saw a massive tree covering the entire crest of the largest hill in the valley. Bryan had already gotten out, he had an utterly defeated look in his face, and he was muttering, "We're not gonna make it, we're not gonna make it," under his breath.

I took a glance over at him, and I felt panic rise in my chest and I didn't know why. The only thing that I knew was that I was in trouble. I always got that deep gut feeling when something bad happened. "Bryan," I asked, my eyes automatically scanning the whole perimeter again. "What's going on?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but something came out of the forest. It looked like a huge dog, when I say 'huge' I don't mean a Great Dane, I mean a freaking garbage truck. It was as black as midnight, and looked halfway angry, and the other half resembled hunger. "SEPH, RUN!" He pointed to the huge tree, and then he looked at my parents, and said, "You guys should leave."

They said something so quietly that I couldn't quite catch it and, Bryan nodded his head, "Don't worry, we'll take care of her."

"MOM! DAD!" I shouted. The monstrous dog was only ten feet away from the car.

Bryan looked at me, he looked as though he was about to run, "What are you still doing here? _Run!_"

I decided brilliantly that that wasn't a good time to argue. I spun on my heel and ran toward the huge tree, until I heard multiple roars. I spun around and saw more of those huge dogs running towards the two of us, and there was no way that we were going to be able to outrun them. _Well,_ I thought, _better to die together than alone_. I ran toward Bryan who was about ten feet behind me. When I got to him, the dogs were a lot closer than I would have liked them to have been. I looked down and saw something that confirmed that this was a dream, Bryan had lost a shoe and instead of a foot, he had a _hove!_

"What are you doing?" he demanded

I was about to say _'No idea!' _But that was when the first dog pounced….

I would have been dog food normally, but somehow I managed to jump to the side, shoving Bryan out of the way, and the dog, bounded past me, almost ramming itself in the trees. I expected the other mutts to attack, but they stayed where they were, thank god! When I fell, my hand landed on a fallen tree branch, most of the twigs had been snapped off of it, I grasped it, and I stood straight up, my hand clutching the piece of wood. It was just in time, the dog was about to pounce on the two of us again, so I brought the tree limb back, and wacked the monster with it as hard as I could, hard enough to break the branch in half. The dog yelped so loud that it made my eardrums rattle.

Sadly it only managed to piss him off. Then to top off the wonderful (note the sarcasm) situation that I was in, the other dogs seemed to take that as an initiative to attack. I looked at the useless broken branch in my hand, and then I spared a guilty glance at Bryan, who was laying on the ground, knocked out cold. I knew I was about to die and the only thing that was running through my mind was that I failed Bryan….

A bright bolt of electricity struck down on the dog closest to me, but that didn't seem to deter the others, if anything their newly disintegrated friend seemed to encourage them to be more vicious. I spun around, trying to figure out where the lightning came from; because there was no way that it came out of a clear sky. I saw a girl with dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, and a guy with pitch black hair and electric blue eyes. They were running toward the two of us, the girl was in the lead by at least ten yards, making her way at a lot faster pace that I would have thought possible.

"Look out!" she screamed.

I turned around, mentally cursing myself for being distracted for even a second, but hey that _was_ ADHD for you! Three of the dogs jumped on me, tackling me to the ground, when I went down I felt a sharp pain in the back of my skull, where it hit a rock. My vision was getting dimmer and dimmer. Regardless of the vision, the pain was as sharp as ever. I felt clawing at my right arm, my stomach, and my left shoulder. I probably screamed in pain, but I don't remember anything but the mind-blowing pain.

Just when I was going to explode from the shear agony, the dogs were off me. The last image that I had was of the boy and the girl examining me with worried expressions.

* * *

**Alright, people, I know, I know, but **_**please **_**don't kill me! This Seph and James story is up to stay and it is the last one! I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX! *Thunders*. So now that my pathetic pleas for dear life is over, I have to ask: What do you think? **

**And if you're wondering about the POVs, they are going to be kind of like a mixture of the PJO and the HOO series, except there are 6 perspectives and one POV per character in a row.**

**Also this is also a better version of my epic failure of a story **_**"The insanity of CHB" **_**Turns out SYOCs aren't my calling. Be kind and review, and tomorrow, the Electrifying Currents, Seph and James, and The insanity of CHB will be gone, also if you were wondering, I liked Electrifying Currents and I will incorporate what I came up with in this story. Please be kind and leave a review!**

**Until my next update:**

**Peace,**

**Kayla**


	2. II James

**JAMES:**

"**How is she still alive?"** I asked Skylar.

She looked up at me, her good humor gone, replaced by grave seriousness. "Just because Will's my boyfriend doesn't mean that I'm any good at healing!" she snapped.

I was about to say some smart reply, when the sunny day was suddenly replaced by clouds, and not just any, when I looked up, I saw some nasty looking thunderheads, as dark as Nico's moods. That happened way too fast for anything natural. My father, Jupiter, had something to do with this. Seconds later, rain started falling. I was about to pick up the fallen girl, and get her out of the rain, when something told me to stop. I looked at her stomach, which was showing through the shredded remains of her shirt. It wasn't bleeding as profusely as it had been just moments previously. I risked a glance around the clearing and saw that Bryan was stirring, he was about to get up.

"Watch her," Skylar murmured. She stood up and walked over to the unfortunate satyr, helping him get to his feet… uh, hooves.

As he stood up, he looked over at Seph, a mixture of worry, and relief. "That girl," he said his voice shaky, "is a magnet for trouble!"

I regarded him for a moment then I looked down at her again. The rain was still pouring, and I didn't care how much the water seemed to be helping her, I was no healer, and neither was anyone else out here. I didn't want to risk anything, so what was I supposed to do?

I looked around and with a resigned sigh I said, "I'm gonna have to carry her, we need to get her into the camp."

Skylar and Bryan both nodded, and Skylar said, "I'm going to run up and tell Will, Bryan, you stay and help." After she took off, I kneeled down, and put one arm under her neck, and one behind her knees. I stood up, with her gently laying in my arms, trying my hardest not to jolt her.

We marched up the hill, the tree coming into sight, with a sense of relief, I saw that a few people were coming up, I recognized my friend, Will at the lead. When I met him, he snapped his fingers, and a son of Ares (his personal assistant) came and took her out of my arms, carrying her away toward the infirmary. Skylar followed, but I didn't, I had the girl's blood, my own, and monster dust all over me, I needed a shower.

Slowly, I walked to the cabin, thinking about what happened…

_Skylar and I were talking randomly, as we were scoping out the best way to pull off out next prank. When we heard some shouting, we just thought that it was the Ares cabin practicing. Our exploration took us toward Thalia's pine tree, and Skylar swore under her breath._

"_Do you see that?" she asked._

_I squinted and saw a car, pulling off, and two people, a guy and a girl, running, there was a hellhound, the girl was running _back_ toward the boy and the dog… strike that, _dogs_ there was like seven of them. _

"_They aren't gonna make it," she murmured._

"_Skylar-"_

_She cut me off… so much for trying to be reasonable. "We've gotta help them!"_

"_I don't know if…." I trailed off when she started running, and decided that if she was going to do something stupid, that she couldn't very well do it alone…._

I got jogged back into reality as I stepped out of the showers, Zach, son of Hades was running up to me, panting, his black hair was matted down with sweat, and his dark eyes look troubled.

"Hey," I said as he caught his breath, "you look like you just ran a marathon… mind telling me why?"

"You… Chiron… Big House… prophesy… now!"

Without another word, I shot off to the Big House, the huge building loomed over me, as I rushed in, trying to calm down my nervousness, I had no idea what was going on, but I was sure of one thing: I didn't like it.

I saw that Chiron was in the living room, sitting in his wheelchair, he had a distracted look on his face, but immediately snapped into composure when he saw me. "Ah, James, my boy! Come, sit. The others should be here in a moment."

I went over and sat on the musty old couch, which was usually reserved for the Stolls when they were being scolded, and looked at the old centaur. "What's going on? Zach said something about a prophecy."

"All will be explained in due time," Chiron assured me, trying to appear calm, but I could practically feel the anxiety rolling off him in waves. I placed my head in my hands, which were propped up on my knees, trying my best to fight off the anticipation that was eating me from the inside out.

I thought that I was going to explode when the door opened and the sound of feet pattered inside, I peeled my head off my hands, and saw four people walking in. Zach, son of Hades, Will, son of Apollo, Skylar, Daughter of Hermes, and McKenna, daughter of Poseidon, she had black hair and the normal sea-green eyes. Without being asked, they sat on the couch beside me, and at once, we all looked at Chiron expectantly.

"It displeases me to tell you about the prophesy," the centaur said gravely, "but I have no choice. It went like this:

_Daughter of the sea shall go underground_

_And find what was lost to make it found_

_Dark haired son of Jupiter shall make a sacrifice _

_Else the payments must be made twice_

_Sisters of the sea and the youngest son of death shall stand hand and hand_

_Daughter of the thief and favorite child of the sun shall take a stand_

_One decision will prevent the new reign's birth_

_And stall the third rise of Mother Earth."_

We were all silent, thinking about what that meant, and one thing stood clear for me: I was going. Finally Skylar decided to speak up. "Who's the other daughter of Poseidon?"

We all looked at her, until what she said clicked, the prophesy clearly said, "_Sisters of the sea."_

Chiron didn't say anything at first, but he heaved a sigh, and said, "Rachel happened to have the prophesy as soon as that new girl, Seph, got here. That is all I know."

We all nodded, I couldn't take much more of the tension, I needed to relax… maybe the Stolls were pulling a prank. _Don't worry_, my conscious told me, _you've been practicing for this your whole life, you can do this_. For some reason, I really didn't believe myself, but I swallowed the feeling and went on my way, searching for my friends.

* * *

**Well, would you look at that? They have a prophesy for an upcoming quest. Seph is currently in the infirmary, and everyone else is stressed out over the fact that there is a quest coming up, and they're a part of it. What's there to be worried about?**

**Next POV: Skylar Rocaine Daughter of Hermes!**

_**COME ON PEOPLE, Please review!**_** This is one story that I need feedback on, because I only got one review, is there something wrong? Did I do something that you would prefer me not to, and is there anything that I can do that would make it better for you guys that are reading it?**

**I OWN NOTHING!  
**

**Until my next update:**

**Peace,**

**Kayla.**


	3. III Skylar

**SKYLAR:**

**I was racking my brain for an answer. **What kind of stand would Will and I be taking? And what decision? I hate to say it, but the bunch that Chiron rounded up _might_ not be the most reliable for this job. First off there was me, I was a freaking daughter of Hermes, I pick-pocket people and piss them off when I feel like it. Zach was a son of Hades and… well he was just Zach, and when he was with McKenna, who was a daughter of Poseidon, he was about ten time worse; she was like fuel to the fire. James, a son of Jupiter… well, he was enough on his own; arrogant, funny, didn't take things seriously enough, reckless, and most times a bullheaded moron.

He was the first one out of the door, and his unusual silence made one thing clear: he didn't want to talk. Will had to go check on his patient; I had nothing better to do, so I just tagged along.

I grabbed his hand, trying to make him feel better, I imagined that he was just as alarmed as I was, and like me, he was hiding it. When we got to the building, he pushed the doors open, and I felt the cool air hit my face, it felt like pure utter bliss.

We walked in, going down to the center of the room, looking down the line of beds for the sick and the wounded. I found the fallen girl, she was still in her tattered clothes. She had frizzy black hair and a tannish complexion. She looked a great deal better than she did lying down in the mud out in the rain. The Hermes part of my brain thought back to James carrying her_ that_ was future blackmail… if we made it back, that is.

I shoved the negative thoughts out of my brain, we needed two daughters of Poseidon, and we only had one, I had nothing to worry about. Although, the girl, I thought that Chiron said that her name was Seph, looked like an older version on McKenna. She had the Poseidon look to her, which was not very good.

Will walked over, and sighed, "She should be fine, you know, any longer under those monsters, would have killed her. Congratulations, you saved a life." I smiled at Will; I knew that he was trying to make me feel better. "Come on," he said, "She won't need to be checked on for another hour or so."

The two of us hiked our way outside, and he grabbed my hand, leading me to a familiar part of the beach, our spot. He sat down by the water, and motioned for me to sit down. "Just thinking about it now, but you know one of these days, after that prophesy has been completed, I think I just might have to teach you how to shoot a bow."

I laughed and put my head on his shoulder. "I don't know if that would be a good idea, I might accidently shoot you."

He wrapped his arm around me, and said, "I'm not afraid, you won't hurt me… not purposely."

"That has nothing to do with accidently," I informed him.

"True," he murmured, "but you're worth the risk."

The sun was starting to go down, and the view was amazing (it sounds cheesy, doesn't it?). It was the perfect moment, which is why I am so not surprised by what happened next.

"The new girl's awake," someone shouted from twenty feet away.

Will sighed, that was his cue. I took my head off his shoulder, and decided to walk with him again. When we got to the infirmary, Seph was sitting up, looking around everyone was crowding around her, and she looked as though she was on the edge of freaking out. _Why_ was everyone always like that with newbies?

"Alright!" Will shouted, "Everyone needs to leave!"

The people looked around for who said it, once they realized it was the head healer; they reluctantly walked out the door, leaving them behind. James was off to the side, and McKenna was hanging around next to him.

"Where am I?" was the first thing she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," I answered.

She looked at me, "I remember you… and him," she pointed at James.

"Would you look at that, James, someone remembers you!"

James gave me a _shut-up_ look, and went back to a neutral expression, staring at Seph.

"Camp Half-Blood?" she asked, "Why is it called that?"

I looked around, for someone else to explain the concept, I really didn't want to. But there were no volunteers, so I guess I had the stage… some friends.

"Well, who is your mom?" I asked.

"Destiny Current," Seph said, "her and my dad left me here with a dog chasing after me… speaking of which what the Hell was that thing?"

I smiled. I was really starting to like this girl. "Hellhounds, but more on that later, you said, your _dad?"_

"Yeah," Seph said, "why?"

"He's your step dad, right?"

Seph frowned, "Yeah, they got married when I was a few months old. Why do you care?"

"Seph, I really don't know how to tell you this, but… you biological father is why you are here."

Anger flashed through her eyes. "Really?" she spat, "in that case, I think I'll take my leave!"

"Let's not act rashly!" McKenna piped up.

"Rash?" Seph demanded, "My 'biological father' left my mother when she was three months pregnant!"

"Come on!" I pleaded, "Before you leave, because holding someone here against their will, isn't our style, just let me explain!"

She sat there, waiting for me to explain. I sighed and said, "Your father is one of the Olympian gods."

She was staring at me, along with the others. "Way to be subtle, Skylar," James murmured.

It was my turn to give him a _shut-up _look, and then I looked back at Seph, who said, "Alright, I'm in a loony bin, Drew finally drove me too far, right?"

We all stared at her blankly, before I said, "No, you're at Camp Half-Blood, and you are what people call a 'demigod.'"

"Alright," she said, though you could tell that she didn't believe me, "I'll play along; tell me what an ADHD and dyslexic loser would be doing as a demigod?"

"Your brain is hardwired for ancient Greek, so of course you have troubles with English, and your ADHD is your reflexes" James said, as if it should be obvious.

I walked over and slapped him over the back of the head, "Be nice!"

He flinched away from me, and said, "What the Hades, I _am_ being nice!"

"Suuurrrreeee you are. Do you want the poor girl to think that you're crazy?" I demanded.

"Too late for that," McKenna muttered.

"Okay, then," Seph said, "who is my father? And who are your parents?"

"We don't know who your father is, though we have our suspicions, as for our parents…. We were being rude, we haven't even introduced ourselves! I'm Skylar Rocaine, Daughter of Hermes."

I motioned for McKenna to go next. "McKenna Suave, Daughter of Poseidon at your service."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo, and your healer at the moment."

"James Tempest," James said quietly, "Son of Jupiter."

"Seph Current," she said, "I don't know who my dad is. Are you _sure_ that I'm not in a psyche ward?"

"Yeah," I assured her, "you aren't."

"Now that that's out of the way," James said, walking out of his corner, "you do know that running toward a Hellhound is a good way to get killed, right?"

Seph looked at him a moment then frowned, "I did it for Bryan. I couldn't leave him down there to die, could I?"

"No, you couldn't" I agreed, glaring at James again. We were going to have some words later.

We stood in an awkward silence for a moment, before the horn rang, signaling supper, then the campfire, where the prophesy would be announced after the sing-along.

"Well," I said cheerfully, "you get to sit with me at supper! Then we go to the campfire, where you'll probably get claimed."

She looked at me then at the others, before standing up. Until then, I'd forgotten about her ruined shirt. It was falling apart into shreds. "That is after we find you some new clothes."

"Where do we find them?" Seph asked.

"Well, I find them in the store and take them when no one is looking… it's a gift, really."

The others walked off to get something to eat, while we walked over to the now empty camp store.

"Skylar," Seph asked, "what's James' problem?"

I smiled and said, "Nothing really, he's just being James, you'll eventually warm up to him… or end up attempting to kill him on a daily basis… like Clarisse. You should see the scars he has from her!"

Seph stared at me blankly, "Oh, yeah, Clarisse is a daughter of Ares. I wouldn't advise making her angry, unless you would like a broken… everything, really."

"Why is she like that?" she asked me, clearly disturbed.

"She has a bad temper and James thinks it's funny," I explained.

"Is everyone at the camp so… strange."

"Seph," I said, about to jump through a window to get her clothes, "it's a camp full of demigods, what do you think?"

"I'm still not sure that I believe that," I heard her murmur.

"Don't worry, Seph." I assured her from inside the dark store, "Give it a week, you'll start believing."

* * *

**Well, you all are awesome! I hope you enjoyed getting into the mindset of this daughter of Hermes, and if you have read any of my other stories, you know that Skylar is Seph's best friend. What you probably didn't know was that Skylar was James' partner in crime. Here is a question for the reviewers! Does James have a problem? If he does, what is it? There are no wrong answers! The best/funniest one shall be given a shout out!**

**Also, since this is an OC story, I thought that I would do some advertisement:**

**Do you have an OC that you are proud of. Is it a well thought out character, and not a Mary-Sue? Well then become a part of Demigod OCs United (DOU) its simple go to my profile and follow the steps! :D We WANT to hear from you!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! **

_**Jen:**_** I think you meant Seph and James, right? If that is the case, don't worry a lot of conflict is sure to come!**

_**Skylar:**_** Don't explode, it's here! I'm glad you liked the prophesy, I didn't really. And let will come up with the next poem… I might just steal it from him (see what I did there?)**

_**Dingy108:**_** I think I'ma call you Dingy (if that's cool with you :) I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKE MY STORIES YOU ARE THE ONE THAT ROCKS!**

**hyPATHETICALLYspeaking: I continued!**

**SuperWriterGal: Did you like this chapter too?**


	4. IV McKenna

**MCKENNA:**

**Skylar and Seph walked into the Pavilion**, she had a new, non-shredded Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, thanks to Skylar's thievery skills. They both sat down at the Hermes table, they all started staring at Seph, and their mischievous smiles told everyone what they were doing, which was : trying to figure out what they could steal. That was until Skylar gave them a _don't-prank-the-newbies_ look, and their heads immediately turned away from her, false guilty looks on all of them.

While I was looking around the pavilion, too distracted to eat, I caught Zach's eyes. He was sitting at his table with Nico, he gave me a halfway bored smile. I smiled back, wishing that I had a sibling to talk to at dinner. Just then Nico said something that I didn't hear, and Zach turned away from me, leaving my thoughts to drift off, not paying much attention to anything.

After what felt like hours of boredom (more like fifteen minutes thanks to ADHD), dinner was over and it was time to go to the campfire sing-along… always fun. I sat beside the Zeus cabin, Thalia was sitting next to me, and both of us were singing a song about how our grandmother got dressed for war. As the singing and silliness died down, Chiron came walking out, he didn't have his usual smile, or his marshmallow spear, which meant that it was announcement time.

"Campers!" he shouted.

The talking died down and everyone looked at Chiron, waiting for him to talk. "A prophesy was issued today."

"What did it say!" Someone shouted from the Ares group.

Chiron took a deep breath and recited. .

"_Daughter of the sea shall go underground_

_And find what was lost to make it found_

_Dark haired son of Jupiter shall make a sacrifice_

_Else the payments must be made twice_

_Sisters of the sea and the youngest son of death shall stand hand and hand_

_Blessed daughter of the thief and favorite child of the sun shall take a stand_

_One decision will prevent the new reign's birth_

_And stall the third rise of Mother Earth."_

The whole camp was silent, glances went from me, to Zach, to James, to Will, to Skylar, and eventually someone (Leo) asked the obvious question. "Who is the other daughter of Poseidon?"

Chiron was about to answer when a green light was cast over to Hermes cabin, which was a few feet away from my position. "Ch-Ch-Chiron," Skylar stuttered, "I think I found her."

"What do you mean?" Seph's voice rang from somewhere , you could tell that she was freaking out.

Like they did with every camper, crisis, or not, we got to our feet, and kneeled, despite the fact that they had no idea what was going on. "All hail Persephone Current, daughter of Poseidon!" Chiron said.

Seph just stood there, a confused and scared look on her face. She must have sensed from the grave voices that being a daughter of Poseidon wasn't exactly a good thing. I was the first one to speak up, "Don't worry! It isn't that bad!"

She looked up at me, and I gave her an encouraging smile. Someone in the crowd said, "Just perfect," James' voice rang out sarcastically, "she's the one!"

Then it hit me what they meant. I was the child of the big prophesy, but it said eldest. And she was clearly older. At that moment, I felt so much better, the fate of the world wasn't at my shoulders… it was in the hands of a sixteen year old newbie. Maybe not the best thing in the world, but she had time to figure out what she was doing… at least I hoped so.

"Alright, we've just gotten word from Olympus. The Owl has been stolen," Chiron said gravely.

I frowned, what in Hades name was he talking about? "What's that?" Zach's voice came somewhere out from the crowd .

"An ancient artifact, not many people have heard of it. The children of Athena should know what it is." The whole cabin nodded, and looked worried. Malcolm was the one to talk, "It's a crystal Owl, around six inches tall, the person that breaks it, is blessed with the knowledge to defeat the Olympians."

"Why would they just keep something like that lying around?" James demanded.

"Yeah," Will agreed, "why not destroy it?"

"Because a god cannot destroy it, and they aren't willing to trust anyone else," Chiron explained.

"Alright, another good question," I piped up, "who exactly stole it?"

"We don't know," Chiron said gravely, "but Rachel told me that he thought that this is the beginning of the great prophesy."

"Alright… what about underground?" Zach asked.

"I don't know, my dear boy," Chiron said gravely. "We'll have to find this out later, in the meantime, it's you have an hour before bed, make good use of it!" With that out of the way, Chiron walked out of the Amphitheater .

I looked over at my new sister, she seemed lost… oh boy did I know how that felt! I walked over to her and Skylar, they were both talking. "Come on, sis," I said smiling, "I think it's time you had the grand tour!"

**Well, I have to say that I love writing this, and that the people that are reviewing: You're too nice! And, yeah, I know that this is painfully short, and I feel like I ripped McKenna off! (Sorry sis!) On the bright side, I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow! I think I'm going to stick to four POVs… I'm sorry, but six is a stretch even for me (an I am the queen of POVs).**

**So what does it mean by "Go underground"? You can guess if you like, but all I have to say is that when you are in doubt, blame the daughter of Hermes! You don't know what that means? Well that's your problem, isn't it? (JK) If you have an idea, review and tell!**

_**SKYLAR: **_**I swear you were there, weren't you… :D JK, JK, but here is your update :D**

_**Dingy: **_**Why thank you!**

_**Abcadabera:**_** I'm glad that you think that it's "cool" :D**

_**K.a. :**_** Maybe**

_**luv2laf04:**_ **Happiness is awesome!**


	5. V Seph

**SEPH:**

**The tour went great until I accidently wet James. **Maybe I should back up a bit….

McKenna and Skylar dragged me out of the Amphitheater and over to the cabin's area. I got the chance to look at them with more detail than I did when I was being shown to dinner. I saw the strangest mixture of cabins _ever_, there was a golden one, a silver one, one with grass growing on its roof, and two at the head that looked like banks. There was one beside the largest bank-looking cabin, it was low with rough looking grey rocks and seashells and something that looked like coral implanted in it. McKenna seemed to notice me gawking at it, because she said, "I hope you like it, it'll be where you're sleeping!"

I looked over at her, a smile creeping on my face, "Really?"

McKenna nodded and said, "I would tell you to look around, but if you want to get to see the entire camp, you might want to wait until tonight."

I nodded and we left the cabin's area. Afterwards, they showed me the lava wall (which I would _not_ be attempting anytime in the near future due to acrophobia), the arts and crafts (no good at art), racing track for chariots (that I would have to check out.) After exhausting every spot of the camp, we made it to the beach. It was so beautiful! "Come on," McKenna said, and she walked over to the docs, "I'll show you a few tricks."

They walked until they were ten or so feet off the shore, and at the very edge of the pier. "Well," McKenna said starting off, "maybe you would learn how to shoot someone with water."

I regarded her, she smiled, and a stream of liquid rose right out of the ocean. My breath hitched in my throat, as it danced around in circles. "What the hell?"

"Told you that you would start believing," Skylar said softly.

"How do you do that?" I demanded.

McKenna smile and said, "Well, you feel it really, there isn't a real way to show you, all you have to do is become one with the water."

I looked at her skeptically, I mean who wouldn't? She just said that I could shoot water at someone by becoming one with it. I was still expecting someone to jump out at any time with a camera and tell me that this was all a joke.

"You know that you don't get wet either, right?"

"Really?" I asked, slightly intrigued. "How would you do that?"

McKenna smile excitedly and said, "You're not even supposed to think about it, you just-"

Skylar cut her off, and said, "All you do is this!" and she shoved me into the sound. When I broke the surface I glared at the daughter of Hermes playfully, and decided to test McKenna's theory. I concentrated on the currents and the waves in the water imagining them becoming one with me. I will the water to shoot up, and it did!

One slight problem… let's just say that I didn't exactly have an Apollo camper's accuracy. The stream missed Skylar by a mile and the stream landed on a person that happened to be walking past.

"What the Hell?" the person called. With a sinking feeling in my stomach, I realized that I knew exactly who that was.

"Hey," James snapped, "Suave, any reason that you just shot me with water?"

"Not at all, Tempest," McKenna said lazily.

He stalked over as I pulled myself out of the water. "I did it, but it was an accident," I said, not wanting someone getting in trouble for me.

"Great," James said to no one in particular, "we have a girl that can't even control her powers , and the fate of the western civilization rests in her hands!"

"Lay off her James," Skylar snapped, she walked over and got right in his face. "I don't know what has gotten into you today, but you're being a jerk!"

"Don't give me that!" he snapped right back at her, "you know it to!"

That was when my protective side came in, I may have only known Skylar for a few hours, but currently she and McKenna were the only real friends that I had in this place, and he was _not_ going to start yelling at either of them!

I stalked over to him, fists clenched. "Don't yell at Skylar," I snapped at him.

He looked at me incredulously. "That's right, this may be new to you, but I am not going to bow down! I don't care who your father is, it does _not_ permit you to talk to anyone like that! Do you really think that I asked for any of this? That I _want_ to save something that I have never even heard of! I have to go on a friggin quest for something that I don't even know about and it _will_ be a damn miracle if I manage to stay alive long enough to see my _parents_ again! So yeah, as strange as it might seem to you, this is just a tad too much to process considering the fact that this morning, I was at _school_ and my biggest worry was the school bully! So if you don't mind, I would like to take it all in, _without_ you acting like a prick!"

I saw electricity flash in his eyes, and I figured from reason (you know his father and the spark) that he was going to electrocute me. But before anything happened, Skylar intervened. "James, lay off! She actually has a point!"

The tension in the air increased ten times the normal amount, until James just sighed and the sparks stopped crackling off his skin. "Well!" Skylar said cheerfully, in an obvious attempt to keep the peace. "I know where we could go!"

I looked at her suspiciously, friend or not, I already knew that she had a knack for attracting trouble. "Where exactly?" James asked, before I could get a syllable out of my mouth.

"To the forest of course!"

* * *

**I know that it's short, but the next one should be longer! I promise! Wow, James was a bit of a jerk! And Seph was insane for telling him off! He about fried her! Thank gods for Skylar! So we'll get James' opinion next! Please don't forget to leave a review! I'll end up updating faster… seriously! **

**Thank you to all that reviewed!**

**I OWE NOTHING!**

**Until my next update:**

**Peace,**

**Kayla**


	6. VI James

**JAMES:**

Why Skylar wanted to go into the forest, I had no idea. Hey she may have been one of my best friends (and partner in crime), but that didn't mean that I knew what insane things were floating around in that twisted mind of hers. All I know is that I really hate Zach for dragging McKenna off at the last minute. So it was just the three of us.

"So, um, Skylar," Seph said as we were entering the forest, "Why exactly are we in here?"

"What?" I taunted (hey, I was still angry!) "You scared?"

"NO!" she snapped, "I just distinctly remember McKenna pointing out that there were monsters in here!"

"That would make you scared."

"That would make me cautious."

"James," Skylar sighed, "are you sure you aren't a son of Ares?"

"Well," I said, "I do recall seeing Jupiter's sign over my head when he claimed me. Anyway why would you ask that?"

"You're being an aggressive prick," she informed me.

"How so?" I demanded.

"You're being rude to the newbie! Didn't you learn from Travis and Connor with McKenna?"

"You don't see me dying her hair do you? It was one little taunt, if she can't handle that, then she isn't going to last!"

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Seph roll her eyes. "Whatever Tempest, I can handle your little pathetic insults."

"Really?" I asked

"Sure, you seem to think you're really something. You think that I haven't seen your type before? Arrogant, self-confident, narcissistic, rude Jackass that is exactly what you are. Probably do whatever you want and get away with it. Think that every girl is just going to swoon at your feet. Yeah I've seen exact clones of you everywhere I go. So yeah, I can put up with you."

"You don't know a thing about me, Current," I informed her. "But I've seen your type before. Think that you know people, probably think that you've 'had it rough.' Your parents told you that you could achieve anything that you wanted and that you could do anything, that you're so tough, and that you can handle anything and everything thrown in your direction."

She was about to say something back, but she closed her mouth, for a second I thought that she was going to start pouting, but she was smiling, and there was something different about this smile, it had a mischievous edge to it. "What the hell are you-" _CRASH. _I was shoved from behind, stumbling a few paces, I fell and face-planted the ground. I was about to get up and demand what the Pluto was wrong with them, when the ground that I was on gave away and I fell through. I hit the ground about ten feet under with a painful thud.

"Why me?" I groaned.

"Well," Skylar called from above, "that was revenge for yelling at me earlier, but as for this… I don't know… Pluto is the god in charge of all of this, what did you do to piss him off?"

I sent an irritated look in her direction, before I looked around, this wasn't an ordinary hole… this was some tunnel. "Guys!" I called up to them, forgetting my earlier annoyance, "I think we have a problem."

* * *

"Chiron," Chris Rodrigues said, "you know what that is as well as I do!"

"But my boy there is no need to jump to conclusions!"

This had been going on for hours. Ever since they pulled me from the tunnel, Chris was freaking out about it, and Chiron was trying to keep the peace. He called for an emergency meeting between the councilors and the quest members which was the reason that I was there and not in my warm, comfortable bed.

"Hey!" McKenna snapped, grumpy about being awake at three o'clock in the morning. "Why don't we just call Percy, we can get his ruling, and everyone can go _bed!_"

"I agree!" I said quickly, stifling a yawn.

"Who's Percy?" the new girl, Seph said from beside Skylar.

"Your brother," she explained quietly.

I walked over and turned on the nacho warmer and McKenna poured water over it before anyone could protest. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering!" I flipped a drachma into the newly formed rainbow, "Percy Jackson Upper East Side Manhattan."

An image of a boy with hair as black as mine and green eyes that were concentrated on something (probably a video game). As soon as he saw all of us, he jumped for a moment; something fell to the ground with a loud clatter. "What the Hades!" he exclaimed. Calming down a bit, he said, "Do you have any idea what time it is!"

I looked down at the watch that was on my wrist, "Looks to be three fifteen a.m. any specific reason why you're asking?"

Percy rolled his eyes at me, and said, "What exactly did you need that was so important that you had to contact me right away at three in the morning?"

"Well first off," McKenna said stepping right in front of the mist, "we have someone for you to meet."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "You do?"

"Yeah," I muttered, "just a wonderful person right there."

I felt an elbow make contact with my ribcage, I turned to see Skylar walking by, and she was leading Seph up to meet her brother. Before she got up there, she sent me a _be-nice-or-regret-it_ look.

When she got in the front, Percy said, "Um, hi? Not to be rude, but why am I meeting you at three o'clock in the morning?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Perce," McKenna said, "This happens to be your new sister! And she just happens to be sixteen!"

He looked at the two of them for a moment before saying, "Oh boy…."

"It gets better!" Skylar said smiling sarcastically, "When she got to the camp, a prophesy came through that is sending her, me, McKenna, Zach, Will, and James on a quest to our deaths!"

"Skylar!" Chiron reprimanded.

"Joking, jeez lighten up!"

"What kind of quest exactly?"

Chris was the one that spoke up, "Well James found a tunnel," I rubbed the kink in my neck that I received from the fall, "And we think that it might be the maze… again."

Percy paled, "I'll be right over, send Blackjack to get me!" With that said, he waved his hand through the mist, McKenna ran out of the room to get Blackjack, and everyone else just stood around in awkward silence.

"Ok," I asked, "Can we go to bed now?"

"Everyone but the quest members can!" Chiron said.

I looked at him, why did they hate me?

* * *

**PERCY'S COMING! :D No, he won't be going on the quest, we just need an expert's opinion and he's just awesome like that!**

**I don't know why, but I only got two reviews on my last chapter, that kinda confused me, I don' t know why. Could you please leave a review, because I want to know if I'm doing something that you liked, or am I doing something that you would prefer that I do another way, I can only improve my writing if you tell me what I'm doing wrong! So don't be shy, leave a review!**

**What do YOU think's going to happen? Don't know? I DO! Oh and this story will probably have a lot of references from **_**"Stealing the Sun's Heart**_**" by SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s and "**_**Deadly Waters" **_**by McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseid on. So if you don't understand something, like McKenna's hair dye job, then you should probably read those too!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Until my next update:**

**Peace,**

**Kayla**


	7. VII Skylar

**SKYLAR:**

**We were all gathered around the table in the rec room**. McKenna had already fetched Blackjack, and no one wanted to be the one to break the silence. That was until curiosity got the best of Seph. Everyone else knew what the maze was, and _knew_ that it was impossible for it to be back up and running, everyone but her.

"Can someone please tell me why this maze is such a bad thing?"

"Well," Zach was the one that spoke up, "have you ever heard of Daedalus?"

Seph was quiet for a moment, before saying, "Um… yeah, he was the… person responsible for the Minotaur… right?"

"Do me a favor," James said, his voice quiet and muffled from his head being covered by his arms lying on the table, "don't say those names around me."

Seph looked at me questioningly, as if asking _is he just being a prick, or is there a real reason?_ "Yeah, you probably shouldn't say those names at all… they're powerful and they tend to call the monsters and they tend to kill you."

"Skylar," McKenna noticed, smiling, "you certainly have a way with understating important topics, don't you?"

"Guys," Zach snapped, "I know that you're all ADHD, but do you think that we could get _back_ onto the subject?" Everyone looked at him… normally Zach was a mellow person… James was the snappish one. No one seemed to want to disagree with a grumpy Zach, so he went on. "Well, he created a Maze called the Labyrinth."

Seph nodded, "I remember that myth…" she was quiet for a moment, trying to put all of the facts together. "What a minute, you think that the tunnel that James found was the Labyrinth?"

"You know," Will said, "I don't see how the maze is back. It was tied to Daedalus' life line and he died, anyone want to take a stab at that theory?"

Seph was obviously confused, but I ignored it for the moment, I would catch her up on her brother's quests later. "You know," I said, "that is a really good point." I looked at Chiron, "Is there any way that he could have gotten out last year?"

"What are you talking about?" Seph asked impatiently.

"Daedalus was alive in the Labyrinth until Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades released his soul, but last year Gaea opened the Doors of Death, which unleashed the worst spirits out into the mortal world." James explained impatiently.

Chiron was silent for a moment, before he said, "There is always that possibility," he admitted.

James lifted his head up, and seemed genuinely interested in a conversation (didn't happen often) "Wait… wouldn't Thanatos have found him?"

"Not if someone has hidden him," Zach said quietly. I learned to listen to him, Hazel, and Nico when it comes to matters such as that, they knew what they were talking about.

"Who…" Will trailed off, looking around, his eyes resting on Seph.

"What?" she snapped, "_I_ didn't take Daedalus!"

"Well, I know that," he sighed, "but the prophesy, it said that we would prevent the rise for Mother Earth, so I think Gaea might have."

The whole room was silent, it was probably one everyone's mind, it was on mine, but now that it was out there, the whole idea became more realistic and was similar to a slap to the face. "Gaea?" Seph said, her voice was quiet, probably realizing exactly who we were talking about.

"Yeah," McKenna said, "mother earth."

No one wanted to say anything, what was there to say? _You have to go against the earth herself… again, and if you fail you and the whole entire western civilization will die a painful death!_ That wasn't exactly an award winning pep talk. I thought that I was going to be murdered by the bone crushing silence when a voice cut through it. "Hey, guys, what did I miss?"

It was none other than Percy Jackson himself. We all stared at him, normally I would stop panicking when I saw him, because it was no sweat, he was always the child of the prophesy, but this time he wasn't, instead we got an inexperienced daughter of Poseidon. Sure she seemed nice, no doubt she was a good person, but she didn't have a clue what she was doing, and I seriously doubted that she wanted any of this. She seemed calm and collected, but I could see the fractures happening, she was falling apart on the inside, and who could blame her? She had no idea what was going on, she was a normal kid twelve hours ago, now she was a demigod and a leader of a quest that was pretty well doomed to fail, and no less against the mother earth herself.

"Well," I said, "where to begin!"

"I found a tunnel," James said."

"No," I said, "_I _found the tunnel."

"What," he demanded, "I was the one that fell in!"

"But," I argued, "_I _was the one that pushed you, and if I hadn't pushed you, we wouldn't have found the tunnel! Therefore _I_ found the tunnel!"

James stared at me disbelievingly, and opened his mouth to say something. I guess I wasn't the only one who foresaw cursing, because Percy cut him off. "Why don't we debate about this later? Show me the tunnels!"

* * *

Once Percy completed his inspection, he looked around at everyone, his face was a mask of calm but his eyes told a different story completely: he was freaking out. "It's the maze."

My breath hitched in my throat, and a cold sense of fear washed over me. I didn't think that our predicament could get any worse, but Percy wasn't finished talking. "Also, I thought that you should know that James falling shouldn't have made the ground cave in, the Labyrinth is too far underground… Gaea wanted you to find it."

"That means that we'll be walking into a trap," Zach concluded.

"It doesn't matter," James sighed, "we still have to go."

"Doesn't matter?" McKenna protested. "Apparently unlike you, I value my life!"

"I value my life!" James snapped, "Maybe it's a Greek thing, but I'm Roman, and we do have a sense of duty!"

McKenna was about to snap back at him, when I interrupted. "Hey, why don't we see what Seph has to say? She is the one that is leading the freaking quest after all!"

They both looked around, guilty looks on their faces. I looked at her, wanting to gage her reaction. She was… well terrified. I could tell that she was trying to hide it, but it was showing.

"Well," she sighed, I heard pure resignation in her voice, "what can we do, I don't think I have much of a choice, are you guys sure that _I_ am the one that is meant to lead the quest? I got here twelve freaking hours ago, and shockingly I don't have a clue how to fight with a sword or whatever else you use. I don't know if I'm what you would call 'qualified'."

"You aren't," Percy agreed. "But you don't go against the Fates on anything. Either you lead the quest or something disastrous is bound to happen."

She was quiet, her head in her hands and I knew that it was taking every ounce of willpower that she had not to flip out. "Hey, Seph, don't worry," I said, "The rest of us are there! I can teach you how to sneak around. Will can help you with archery, McKenna can teach you some more tricks with water, and James is really good with a sword. You aren't alone!"

She smiled at us weakly, and said, "Alright, so when do we leave?"

Chiron was quiet for a moment, before saying, "Get some sleep, because you'll leave out tomorrow."

We all nodded in understanding, and left, a depressed silence hanging over us. It wasn't easy to be excited when your entire quest was a trap.

**Well, isn't this dramatic! I know I haven't updated in a while, SO SORRY!**

**I don't really have much to say... so See ya! **

**I own nothing**

**~Kayla**


	8. VIII McKenna

**MCKENNA:**

**Tossing and turning wasn't my idea of a good night's sleep**. So of course that was exactly what I did, my mind was racing through all of the facts, and everything that has and could possibly happen. So in lack of a better way to phrase it: I was freaking out. I hadn't slept a wink, but the sun came up anyways and it was time for me to head out. When I got up, I was going to wake Seph up, but when I looked, she wasn't in her bed. Shrugging, I got ready and stepped outside, leaving behind an empty cabin. There were a couple of figures on the pavilion, with a start; I saw that it was Seph and James. Deciding that they might be getting along, I decided to sneak a small portion of their conversation.

"-know what you mean," James was saying.

"Thanks," Seph said earnestly, "I just don't want to let anyone down… I know we got off on the wrong foot and all, I'm not asking you to like me or anything, but just tolerate me."

"Sure," James said, "I wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world either, and normally I'm not like that, I'm truly sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Seph murmured.

Well this had to win awards… James was being _nice. _

"You were muttering to yourself before I came up," James said softly, "what about Athena?"

"Nothing really," Seph stated, "I just had this dream… strange and it kind of freaked me out, but there's no way that it means anything."

"Actually," James said, "dreams are quite common here, what exactly did you see?"

"I was in Athena's temple, she told me that _I_ was leading this quest, and if the Owl was smashed she would hold me accountable. She said that when you made your sacrifice, you wouldn't have time to second guess yourself, do what you had to do and don't hesitate."

The silence that followed was a long and obviously a tense one. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, sneaking around, I made it look like I was walking toward the pavilion from the side. When they saw me coming, James' expression changed from the softened serious one, to the smiling idiotic one that I was used to. "Well if it isn't sleeping beauty!"

"Hey," I said, "keep talking that way, and I'll unleash my boyfriend, the beast."

James put up his hands, "_Joking_, I'm joking!"

Grinning, I sat down at the table, and waited for everyone to get up. Not too long afterward, Skylar came up yawning, walking beside a cheerful will. Damn them and their happy mornings! Zach was the last one up; he wasn't much of a morning person. Once we were all settled down, we waited for the centaur to come and tell us exactly what we had to do.

Ten minutes of bone crushing silence later, he stepped onto the pavilion with a strange smile on his face. "Good morning, children."

We all murmured a greeting in return, when he said, "Alright, I do believe that it is time for you to set off!" Taking that as our dismissal, I shouldered my bag, which contained a couple of spare sets of clothing, ambrosia, nectar, a pair of earphones and an IPod, and three flashlights with extra batteries.

The forest seemed to be leaning in, as if the trees were trying to tell me that going into the tunnel was an incredibly stupid idea. The thing is, I already _knew_ that. We got to the tunnel, and unceremoniously jumped in. Taking one last look at the wonderful outside world with the blue sky and fluffy clouds, I followed the others into the crushing darkness. Once I was deep enough in, my eyes readjusted and I started to feel claustrophobic. I was a daughter of Poseidon, _what_ was I doing in a freaking maze?

Forcing my panic down, I forged on, Zach was by my side apparently feeling my distress.

I looked around at the walls in more detail, and saw that they were constantly changing, going from what looked to resemble the shrines dedicated to the gods in ancient Greece, and new ones that had graffiti on it, spelling out elaborate curse words. "So," I said, looking at the walls in wonder, "does anyone know where we're going?"

It was quiet, they were probably ignoring my question, because we _didn't_ know. Seph didn't know, the all-knowing James Tempest didn't know, smiley Skylar didn't know, neither did Will or Zach. I was about to just ignore the fact that I'd been ignored when someone said, "Ah, but my dears, you came right where you were supposed to."

That probably wasn't the best time to start noticing all of the spider webs that were on the walls and all of the spiders that were scurrying around under my feet. Resisting the urge to scream, I looked at the others inquiringly. But they looked the exact way that I felt. Taking a deep breath, I turned around and faced the direction of the voice. There was a woman… well not really her back half was that of a black widow, which was fused with a woman's torso, head and shoulders. She had _four_ eyes, and pincers over her mouth. The very sight of her would have sent any child of Athena running at screaming. Instantly I knew who this was… _who_ else could it be?

"A… Arachne?"

"Yes, my dears."

Immediately we were on guard, one slight problem, the lady was _smiling!_ And it wasn't a sinister smile, more of a '_you're so cure with those silly weapons of death in your hand!' _look. "No need for being so _violent_ if I wanted to kill you, I would have done so when you were on the way over!"

Seeing her logic, I sheathed my sword, and said, "If you aren't here to kill us, then what do you want?"

"Well," she said, "I am here to help you succeed with your quest, as much as I hate that witch, Athena, I realized that Gaea is a loon and doesn't need to rise… ever."

James muttered something under his breath, that sounded like, "You didn't have to try to kill Percy and Annabeth to realize that."

Rolling my eyes, I slapped him upside the head, and said, "Will you _shut up!"_

Glaring at me slightly, he said some uncomplimentary words under his breath, before looking back at the large spidery woman, who started talking again. "Alright, now before I start you off on your quest… I have a gift from Poseidon to his daughter Persephone."

Seph hesitantly stepped forward, looking at the lady in a way that said that she was hoping that her being an appetizer wasn't the gift. Arachne pulled something out from behind her, it was a small bracelet. Seph, looking confused, took it and hesitantly pulled it over her hand and put it on. "Thanks?"

The woman said, "Unclasp it."

Apparently not wanting to anger the woman, unclasped the bracelet and within a second the bracelet changed into a beautiful sword that glowed like normal celestial bronze, but this one had intricate wave patterns and an inscription on the side said, _'__τσουνάμι__'_ my mind immediately translated it to what Seph said next, "Tsunami."

"Yes," she said, "Now that she has a weapon, I would suggest that you help her use it," she gave all of us pointed looks. "Now what you need to succeed on the quest, is an answer that I cannot give you, what I can say is that your fear is going to defeat you if anything does, and that the directions to the owl are there," she snapped her fingers, and the little spiders crawled up the sides of the walls, and seemed to pry open a small door on the roof. When the door opened, a ladder came running down, a very dim light came through, and it sent off the feeling that we would all be safer down there than up in whatever that place was.

"Now what do you mean by our fears?" Will asked.

"Now that my dear," Arachne said, "I cannot tell you, but when you go up there, just let it be known that your worst fears will be realized."

"Well," Zach said in a voice that pretty well said that he was terrified, but he was going to be strong, "we don't have much of a choice."

With a feeling of fear and resignation, I started walking toward the ladder, praying to every god out there that we all would be okay.

**Thank all of you that read and reviewed! I OWN NOTHING**


	9. IX Seph

SEPH:

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I remembered the myths that I'd heard as a little girl, at that moment, the one about Arachne was the one that was fresh on my mind. She admitted that she hated Athena, but something was still screaming a warning at me, sirens were flashing it my head, but, like an idiot, I completely ignored them. I had five other more experienced demigods with me, if there was something wrong, they would know... right?

The creaky wooden ladder led up to a cobweb infested trapdoor hole. A hand shot down and helped me up the rest of the way. Dim light came through the windows, casting over the room that I found myself automatically scanning. The walls that were probably once white, were grey, covered in a thick layer of dust. Specks of red littered the floor, of reminded me of blood, and with a sinking feeling, I realized that my suspicions were probably correct. The very thought made me cringe. The furniture seemed to be old fashioned. I don't mean "old fashioned" as in they might have belonged to your grandmother, I mean "old fashioned" as in people from the revolutionary war might have sat in them.

"Current," James' harsh voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I managed, looking over at him. His expression reflected that of an all business attitude. The others had spread out, their weapons out in front of them, waiting to be attacked.

"If I were to come at you right now, you'd be dead," he informed me. "The sword is no good to you or anyone else on your wrist. Take it off, basic survival instincts come naturally, you'll know how to use it."

Feeling a blush coming to my face at the scolding that I had just received, I unclasped the weapon. "Let's move," James said, "we've got a lot of ground to cover."

"Wait," Skylar said, "shouldn't we split up, we could find the directions quicker."

"Skylar," James said slowly, "you're familiar with just about every scary movie in existence, WHEN did splitting up result in a happy ending for everyone?"

Silence echoed through the room, as the choice hung in the air. Seeing as no one else said anything, I decided to speak up. "Look, I may not know exactly what's going here, but I do know this: sitting around thinking about what COULD happen isn't going to get us any nearer to those directions."

"Well then, Seashell," James said, the challenge in his tone was clear, "what do you propose?"

"We split up," I said firmly, "we have an upstairs," I gestured to the staircase, "and a downstairs, two groups of three, that way we all have two people watching our backs all the time."

"Not too bad," Will commented, surprise and admiration in his voice, making me slightly self-conscious. "We can meet back here in an hour? Seph, you can come with Skylar and I and guess three of us can cover the top. James, McKenna, Zach, you guys can get the bottom."

As we reached an agreement, James, McKenna, and Zach slowly crept into the next dusty room, around the corner and out of sight. "Well," Skylar said, smiling, "time to have some fun!"

"You know," I said to Skylar a few minutes later as we were walking down the hallway of the second floor. "You have a really strange sense of fun."

"You're just figuring that out?" Will murmured.

"Hey," Skylar protested. "I just don't wanna be a stick in the-"

She trailed off, eyed wide. My heart started pounding on my chest, something was wrong. Terribly wrong. "Skylar?" Will asked, concern etched in his voice.

"Movement in the room behind you," she said, looking at Will, not the nice kind either."

"Let's check it out then," Will suggested, grabbing an arrow from his quiver.

"So we're going toward the object that could possibly kill us?" I demanded.

"We're demigods," Skylar shrugged, "its kinda what we do. Just get behind us, James was right, you should be able to protect yourself just fine."

I gave her a doubtful look, but I nodded and stood aside to let the forward. Without so much as a warning, Will kicked the door open and jumped in, his bow turning ar every possible angle, trying to find out what was moving.

I stepped forward after Skylar. Looking into the room, I saw that like everything else on the house, it was old and musty. The walls were a very dirty yellow and there was a bed that looked to be about to fall over. That was it though, nothing else.

"I think you're losing your touch, Rocaine," Will murmured, lowering his weapon.

"No," Skylar insisted, walking into the room with him, "there was something in here! I-"

She was cut off again, this time by a shout of protest. I felt something like a fist made out of ice squeeze my heart. What was happening?

"That sounded like McKenna," Will said. "Let's go."

The three of us rushed toward the exit. Will walked out first, arrow at the ready. Skylar next, but as soon as I stepped toward the threshold, the door slammed shut

Frowning, I placed my hand on the knob, trying to pull it back open, but to no avail. "Skylar!" I called. "Will!"

There was no response which worried me greatly. "Hey!" I shouted, "a little help!"

Starting to panic, I banged on the door frantically. There was still no response. Under my breath, I started swearing violently, muttering every curse word that I knew and repeating them twice just for good measure. 'Okay, I need to calm down,' was the first rational thought that went through my head.

Clearing my head of all of the panicky thoughts that'd been going through it, I allowed myself to scan my surroundings. A dusty window was on the opposite wall, the setting sunlight was streaming through. I walked over, pulling out Tsunami, maybe I would be able to break the window, make my way down and get back in through the front. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that my friends could still need my help.

I was about to jam the hilt of the sword into the dirty glass when a sheet of paper floated down from the ceiling. Perplexed, I slowly lowered my new weapon, and glanced at the paper apprehensively, halfway expecting it to try ti kill me. My day had been going bad enough as it was, why change now?

Curiosity got the best of me, which was evident when I bent down and grabbed the paper, which was shockingly white compared to its surroundings, giving it a strangely immaculate look. I turned it so that elegant handwriting was facing up at me.

'To whom it may concern,

You must be in search of the Owl, the most guarded secret on Olympus. Many perils await you on this hazardous journey. Only a child of Hermes can read this map..."

I stopped reading and sighed, I had to find Skylar. I raised my weapon and I was about to knock through the glass again when I felt a breeze behind me and the sound of tthe door hitting a wall.

Skylar:

I was freaking out. Doors werent supposed to just randomly close like that. As soon as it shut, I spun around and grabbed the knob, trying to twist it, but it was in vain. "Seph!" I shouted heedlessly, banging on the door, there was no response.

I attempted to ram it with my shoulder, everything. Will was by my side, slamming it with his fist, causing the aged wood to shudder, but it still held. "Come on, Seph," he shouted, "this isn't funny!"

Through the pure panic that was rushing through my mind, one thought streamed through everything. "I'm a daughter of Hermes," I snapped at myself, "what am I doing trying to break a locked door down?"

Getting on my knees, I lookdd at the intricate lock on the door. A fiery hammer was on the side. "I'll be dammed," I muttered, "Hephaestus...

I pulled a couple of bobby pins out of my hair, immediately strands that they'd been holding into place for my ponytail came down into my eyes. I ignored them as I went to work. Painful seconds went by as I tried to figure out the complicated locking mechanism. The inky sounds I heard were my own loud heartbeat and Will's quiet breathing.

Several tense seconds later, I heard a familiar click and the lock gave away. Despite the tenseness of the situation, I felt a sliver of pride, and hoped that my father would he proud, I'd just picked a lock on a door created or blessed by Hephaestus.

Seph was standing by the window, sword in hand, looking as if she was about to break it. Her head snapped around and she looked over at the two of us, a look of relief crossed her features.

"I found something," she said quickly. "I don't trust this house, though... there's something wrong in here."

I nodded quickly, "I agree," I remember the shout, and my heart started beating faster. "Come on, someone might need our help!"

Little did I know that we were all going to need help real soon.

**Hehe its been too long! No excuse other than writer's block! Hopefully it won't be this long until another update. Please review I live for reviews!**


	10. X James

JAMES:

I hated to admit it buy Seph's idea wasn't a bad one. So I didn't protest when I was sent out with Zach and McKenna to scope out the first floor.

Everything was dusty, musty, dirty, and old. The dim lighting set everything on an eerie edge. I was by no means a skittish person, but every time I would see a shadow move, or something creak, like the boards under my feet, I would tense up, and my sword would twitch. If Zach and McKenna sensed my discomfort, they didn't comment on it.

The first room that we went into was dark. Old, sundried curtains were covering the windows. They were once probably black, but now they were grey. The holes in the drapes allowed light from the rapidly setting sun to shine through. A lone old coffee table was in the middle of the room.

I inched through first. I looked around at the walls, feeling strange. I almost let out a very strong curse word as I came across a stack of dusty white objects in the corner. Hesitantly, I walked over. Looking down at it, I winced.

"Please," I breathed, "for the love of Jupiter, tell me that those aren't human bones."

"I could," Zach said solemnly, "but I'd be lying."

Silence rang through the room. Until McKenna broke it. "One thing's for sure," she said, "we arent in here alone. We need to keep our guard up."

As if to emphasize her point, the sound of someone that sounded disturbingly like Skylar shouting for help resounded off the walls. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my jumpy nerves. "She needs our help," I said finally, surprised by how normal my voice sounded.

"Well then come on," McKenna prompted.

"Wait," Zach said slowly. "Skylar's upstairs."

I nodded, not understanding why we weren't going up to help her immediately.

"That voice wasn't from upstairs," he said finally, holding his sword visibly tighter.

"You don't think..." I trailed off. That question went beyond redundant, we were demigods. Of course something was wrong!

"We need to keep moving," McKenna urged. "Whatever else is in here needs to be found and killed."

I felt uneasy. A part of me wanted to march upstairs and make sure that the three others were safe. I knew that McKenna was right, so I silently walked ahead of everyone and into the next room.

The first thing that hit me was the smell. It resembled like someone left a plate of already rotting pizza left out in a car that was in a parking lot in Texas for two weeks in the middle of a hundred degree summer. In most words, it stank. Resisting the urge to vomit violently, I took in my surroundings, and I couldn't. It was pitch black, except for two orbs of orange light on the walls. Torches.

"HELP!" It was Seph, her voice came from the end of the room. There was a problem, though, I couldn't see her, or anything else. Her being there didn't surprise me, though, she struck me as completely incompetent.

Without thinking, I called out. "Seph?"

"James," Nico hissed warningly.

"James!" Seph called, "is that you?"

"Yeah," I answered, my voice hopefully soothing. "Where are you, what happened?"

"The back of the room," she whimpered. "We were attacked. I'm tied up. Skylar and Will are in the next room over."

"You guys get Sky and Will. I'll get Current."

I didn't hear anything else as they walked back out of the room, back to the hall to find the others. Creeping forward, I walked toward one of the torches, and grabbed the warm wood off the wall, hoping to brighten up the darkness. It didn't happen like that, though, the only thing that happened was that the sphere of light moved through the darkness.

I squinted and saw that there was a definite shape at the end of the room. Though it must have been my eyes playing tricks on me, because there was no way in Pluto that was Seph. It was too big. I walked forward anyhow. She was back there somewhere and she needed my help.

I only made it a few more steps before I was stopped. The figure that I swore was a figment of my imagination moved closer. A moment later I was able to make out its features in the dim light of the torch.

"Look what we have here," the misshapen face said in Seph's voice, giving it an evil twist. I looked at it with disgust, it's face was smashed in as if a baseball team used its face for batting practice. The single eye in the center of his face was lit up in evil glee as it took another step toward me, its foul smell making me want to gag.

"Why," I said aloud, not really caring what the cyclops thought, "does this always happen to me? I always get the big and ugly ones!"

I gripped my sword tighter, glaring at the beast. There wasn't any way in hell I was going to be able to fight him on my own, I wasn't stupid. That didn't mean I wasn't going to try.

I lunged forward and attempted to cut him under his ribs; but his arms, like the rest of him, were freakishly long. He easily swatted me out of the way, knocking me into a wall ten feet from where I'd originally been standing. "Why do you have to be so mean?" it spoke in a perfect imitation of Skylar's voice.

I ignored it, knowing it was just trying to throw me off.

"Help!" this time it was Will, I turned my head in that general direction, an incredibly stupid decision on my part, while I was distracted, the monster jumped at me, and backhanded me across the room. I landed on a pile of what was probably human remains. My head hit something extremely hard, and my vision started swimming.

Despite the throbbing in my head, I stood up. I was Roman, trained to not show pain and not show fear. I saw the cyclops coming toward me. I was weaponless, my head was swimming, and I didn't have enough coherency to feel alarmed about my impending demise. As a matter of fact, I was sleepy. Each time I would blink, my eyes would stay closed until I forced them open again, and each time the monster was closer. He seemed to be taking his time to get over to me. Through the haze that was my throbbing head, one question popped up: why wasn't I running?

It was too late to fix my stupidity, the cyclops was on me and the last thing I saw was an oversized fist slamming onto my head.

**I think I'm going to center the story around my two ocs and bring in the other's POVs when necessary. I hope you liked the chapter! And muwhahaha cliffhangers! Review and I'll update more quickly! Also you could review as a birthday present to me? *Hint hint***

**I only own Seph and James.**


	11. XI Seph

SEPH:

I frowned and looked over at Skylar, we were at the edge of the staircase, about to go down, Will was behind us, his bow in his hand and his stance was protective. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," she said. "Someone was calling for help."

"Sky," Will said from behind her, "that was you."

Skylar whirled around and looked at him. "Will, honey, did you hit your head? I'm right here?"

"No," I said, "he didn't hit his head. That sounded just like you."

"How is that even possible?" she demanded. "I'm standing right here."

"I think I know," Will muttered. "Cyclops."

"What?" I demanded.

"That's true," she said slowly, apparently ignoring my question.

"We should go, then," Will said. "The others don't know we're still up here."

"Keep your guard up," Skylar instructed, "we're not safe. And unless you can see who is speaking, don't go toward the voice. Cyclopses can mimic voices."

I nodded and we descended the old stair case cautiously. I winced every time I made a floorboard creak, halfway expecting a great ugly monster to come running up the stairs, ready to tare me apart. I blame the overactive imagination on ADHD.

"Help!" I heard James' voice yelp through the air.

I blinked. James didn't strike me as the type to shout for help even if he was on the ground drowning in his own blood. We reached the bottom, and we were back in the same old living room, it was completely bare except a few footprints on the dusty floor.

"Come on," Skylar whispered, motioning toward the doorway on the opposite side of the large room. It was the same path that the others had taken before they'd ascended the stairs.

I heard something that sounded like a car crashing into a wall, and a loud groan coming through the room. "What was that?" I demanded in a whisper.

"Sounds like James getting thrown around like a rag doll," Will commented calmly, taking a knife out of his belt.

"Come on," Skylar said and she walked through the doorway and into darkness.

Without thinking, I joined Will in following her. "Yum!" I heard a ferrel voice, "This one should make a good appetizer!"

"Hey!" Skylar snapped maybe three feet ahead of me, my sword lit her up enough for me to see her fists were clenched. "No one eats my friend!"

This girl was either brave or stupid.

"You demigods," I heard floor boards creak and groan, something was getting up. "You're making it so easy now! I didn't even have to chase my first food in centuries! You just come to me.

I tried to control my heartrate. There was something that sounded to be four hundred times my size telling me that I was his first meal in centuries... something told me he was hungry. I heard another groan, that was definitely James. I saw him stirring maybe ten feet to my left. I automatically took an involuntary step toward him.

"I see you've met my first snack," the hideous creature said, a smile in his voice. I saw a great hand come down and grab the limp James around the neck.

"No!" I yelled, probably against my better judgement. I jumped forward and saw that the hand that'd been reaching out to probably break his neck moved and swatted me to the side. I fell to the ground with a loud thump.

I got to my feet in a daze. I saw the monster started reaching toward James again. I saw that Skylar was stalking toward it as well. Will was behind her. We all rushed at it but before we got within fighting distance, he bellowed, "That's ENOUGH! Weapons down. NOW! Or I'll break his weak neck.

"Why are you threatening to kill someone who isn't even able to fight back?" I demanded hotly.

They cyclops looked at me in distaste. "Alright then!" He dropped James and stalked over to me. He grabbed me by my collar and lifted me into the air. Despite me kicking at him, and clawing at his thick hide, he stood there, grinning at me, showing off his crooked teeth, and his breath washed over my face, smelling like week old fish that'd been in the hot sun too long. I gagged.

Only maybe a second after he picked me up, Skylar and Will stepped into action. I heard a 'twang!' and then the cyclops yelled in pain.

In his anger he threw me to the ground, probably to chase after Will. My impact wasn't nearly as hard as it should have been. My head hit something firm, but warm. I quickly turned my head to see that James had been my cushion. Oh dear.

Immediately I got to my feet, the landing I just had threw me off balance, but I'd probably be okay. At the moment James wasn't in dire need of help, at least I hoped not. I ran away from him and over to where the monster was. It had Will and Skylar in a corner, he was shaking slightly in what was probably uncontrolled rage. I couldn't see his face, but I imagined it conveyed a very clear message: _I'm pissed off right now._

"You dare shoot Fluffy, the most fearsome cyclops in all Olympus, with an arrow!"

I crept closer, despite the ridiculousness of his name, I didn't have it in me to laugh. Apparently Skylar did.

"Your name is what?" she demanded, laughter in her voice.

The cyclops wasn't in his attack stance any longer. He straightened up, "My name is Fluffy!"

"Dude," this time it was Will's voice, "you're serious? What kind of cyclops name is 'Fluffy?'

As the creature spoke, I heard a tone that sounded like pride as I kept inching forward. "A scary name!"

'Please keep him talking!' I pleaded mentally.

I was right behind him, my sword was raised and I was about to swing it through his back when Skylar said, "A two pound chihuahua is scarier than that name."

I swung my sword with all my might. It tore through him, but apparently not good enough. It just hurt him enough to piss him off.

Immediately he turned around and his arm went flying, I don't know how I knew to do it, but I ducked and rolled to the other side. I got up grinning, feeling like I'd accomplished something. Gods, was I wrong. Maybe he was still offended by Skylar's comment, I don't know, all I know was that he was faster than anything his size had the right to be. He turned around, gaining plenty of momentum, and knocked me into the dirt ten feet or so away. I groaned in pain and got up, only to have him right behind me.

I yelped in surprise and jumped backward. There was a tugging feeling in my gut and I felt the ground below me begin to shake. Scared out of my mind I stumbled backward, aware of how balanced I felt. Skylar and Will were already on the ground and the cyclops was tumbling backward.

"What the hell!" I heard McKenna's voice at the end of the room by the doorway.

I saw a large crack form by the cyclops' feet. I jumped back, figuring I didn't want to be near that. It started opening quickly. My eyes flickered toward Zach, who was looking at the crack with a determined look in his eyes. The cyclops saw what was happening, but the ground was still shaking badly and he couldn't move. Finally it abruptly pulled apart, a huge gaping hole in the floor. Fluffy the cyclops fell into the darkness, yelling and shouting curses toward us.

As suddenly as it began, the earthquake ended, and the tug in my gut subsided. I took a shaky breath, relieved that I was still able to do so. I looked at the hole as it began closing, soon it was only a scar in the stone flooring.

I looked around and saw that Will was crouched over James, murmuring something that sounded like a prayer. "What happened?" I demanded.

Skylar walked over and patted me on the back lightly, "You just doubt your first cyclops, and figured out your talent for earthquakes!"

I looked over at James again. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He's in good hands," Skylar assured me.

"He told us to go," McKenna said as the two of us walked over to where Will was. "He heard you calling from the other side. It was darker in here then, though."

"Yeah. I think the cyclops threw James into a window," Skylar commented.

"He heard my voice?" I asked, feeling guilty.

"Yeah," McKenna answered, oblivious to my feeling of responsibility. "He thought you were tied up. The cyclops imitated your voice and told us that Skylar and Will were in the next room over, James sent us to get them and came in here to help you."

"It was our own stupidity," Zach commented, "splitting up was an incredibly bad idea."

"James is starting to come around," Will commented.

Still feeling bad, I walked forward so I could get a better view.

James:

I groaned and opened my eyes, tasting my mother's blueberry pancakes as I did so. "What happened?" Was the first words out of my mouth.

"You took a pretty bad beating," Will informed me.

"In most words," Skylar oddly comforting humorous voice came next, "you got your ass handed to you by a cyclops."

"Seph!" I said, managing to sit up.

"She's fine, she might have a few bumps and bruises." Will said, pushing my back into a laying position. "You on the other hand, not so are you so concerned?" Skylar asked teasingly.

"Shut it, Rocaine," I snapped as Will started wrapping up a bleeding gash on my arm. Considering how feverish I felt, I'd say that I was at my limit for godly foods.

I looked behind a snickering Skylar and saw that Seph was watching me, a guilty expression on her face. I didn't have it in me to think of a plausible explanation for the look, and didn't feel like Skylar jumping down my throat for asking.

A few minutes later,Will started putting his medical supplies away, and I figured that was my cue to get up. As if reading my mind, Zach asked, "Can you walk?"

"I'm fine, Bruno," I grunted, pushing myself to my feet, fighting to keep a neutral look on my face as my head pounded and my muscles screamed.

"We have the directions," Skylar announced. "I would suggest we get out of here in case Fluffy had any friends."

I blinked, "Fluffy?"

"That was the name of the cyclops," Seph answered quietly.

I opened my mouth to respond then decided I didn't want to know.

"Alright," McKenna said bracingly, "I think we've earned a bit of rest."

'We don't even know where we are," I protested irritably.

"I saw the front door in the room that the cyclops sent us to," when we go outside, I imagine we'll find out."

**Feel free to leave a review on your way out! Tell me what you liked the best so far. Tell me who you want to see more of, and what you want to/think is going to happen in the near future.**

**I own only Seph and James.**


	12. XII James

**James:**

The air was warm when it hit my face as the door opened, which was a relief from the coolness of the eerie cyclops layer. The setting sun caused me to squint. Despite the dimness, it still felt like I was staring into a hundred watt bulb compared to the house's darkness. I stepped outside after Will. We were at a beach oddly enough. I turned around to see what kind of dismal house would be by a beach. All I saw was a hazy image of a huge mansion, you know the ones that you see in scary movies. As soon as the last person, Seph, walked out, the hazy image disappeared completely.

I blinked hard and looked to where the house was just standing. There was nothing there. I looked around at the others just to verify that I wasn't crazy, they were all gaping in shock as well. Seph even waved her hand through the spot where the door should have been. After a moment the shock started to die down and I inwardly shrugged. We were deimgods strange was normal for us. I looked around and saw that there was a good sized city overlooking the shore. Large elaborate buildings, which were bound to be hotels where the rich and famous spent their time while vacationing there, were all around. Too bad we were neither.

"What now?" McKenna asked, echoing my thoughts.

"We find a good spot to rest, of course," Seph responded. "Will and Skylar, you guys are the two oldest," she pulled out her wad of money and handed it to Skylar, a normally stupid move, "go find us a cheap hotel room. The rest of us need to stay on the beach, split up so we don't attract any attention. Monster or otherwise. We can meet back here in an hour."

Everyone was silent for a moment, looking at the newbie in shock. "Where the hell did that come from?" I demanded.

She reddened under the gazes of so many people. "Its commonsense," she mumbled, shrugging. I couldn't help but feel grudging admiration for her.

"Alright," Skylar said, trying her best to remain upbeat, "great idea, Seph, and the best one that we have so far. No one do anything illegal while I'm gone." She grabbed Will's wrist and dragged him off.

"That's the most responsible thing I've ever heard you say!" I shouted after her. She held her middle and forefinger up in a 'peace' sign before they melted into the large crowd.

Silence consumed the four of us for a moment before Seph cast a quick glance in my direction and walked away. McKenna and Zach followed her lead and split up. Sighing, I joined them as well, walking aimlessly forward idly wondering how long it would be before I was sleeping in a warm comfortable bed.

The water was beautiful; even I, a son of Jupiter, had to admit that. I kept trecking the sand getting my already dirty Converses coated in the stuff. The crowd was slowly dispersing, parents wanting to get their tired children back to the hotels and safe from kids that looked like me.

I continued walking until I came across a familiar sight of long black hair. Seph was just standing there, stalk still staring at the ocean as if trying to drown all of her troubles in it. I walked over to her, ignoring the fact that two children of the Big Three was just a magnet for monsters.

"Hey," I said quietly bumping her shoulder. "Something wrong?"

She jumped slightly, she obviously hadn't seen me coming. "Oh," she said as soon as she saw me, "hi. How are you feeling?"

"Like I lost a fight with a cyclops," I answered. "You haven't answered my question. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, looking back at the ocean. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"I wish I could say that," I muttered, "my head's still spinning from blow it received thanks to the cyclops. I can't think straight."

"That's probably why you're over here talking to me," she replied quietly.

I chuckled, "Probably."

I looked away from her, sensing tension and came across a strange sight. "Hey," I said, pointing at an abandoned pier maybe a hundred feet off. "Was that there before?"

Seph looked over at it and frowned, "I don't think so."

"Come on," I said, "let's go and check it out."

I started walking toward it when I felt a hand clasp around my wrist. "I don't know," she said slowly, "something doesn't feel right."

"What's wrong?" I taunted, "You scared?"

"No!" she said indignantly.

"Well then prove it," I said simply.

Her eyes flashed dangerously and for a second I thought I'd gone too far but she said, "Fine, let's go."

We walked side by side to the old pier. Everyone else that was there didn't so much as give it a second look. I didn't know why, it was kind of strange.

We made it to the shore right in front of the pier and as I looked, I noticed that there was nothing specifically remarkable about it. Still, there was something about it. "Come on," I said, walking toward it.

Seph walked forward behind me silently. She was frowning as if something was still bothering her. My head started pounding and I started feeling really dizzy again. Disturbed, I walked to the edge and leaned against the wooden rails. I took a deep breath and let it out of my nose trying to get my thoughts to a more coherent place. I closed my eyes and tried to drive off the pain that was starting to spread from the top of my head.

"Hey," I felt a hand on my back, and I wasn't really lucid enough to shrug it off. "Tempest, are you okay?"

I was silent for a moment as the pain started subsiding. "Yeah," I managed.

"No you're not," she said firmly. "This is all my fault you're like this."

"Wait," I said, my spinning head making it hard to think straight, "what?"

"Its my fault," she repeated. "You're hurt because of me."

"No," I said, confused at her reasoning. "Skylar told me you distracted the cyclops and got thrown around. You saved my ass."

"You heard my voice calling for help," she said, "maybe if I wasn't so incompetent, you wouldn't have felt the need to run in blindly to rescue me."

I don't know what happened next. My head was still pounding too hard for me to think, and my logic was no longer logical. I felt a very warm feeling toward a girl that I'd met two days ago at the most. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips against hers. Immediately she stiffened and put her hands on my shoulders, pushing me away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried that I'd accidently shocked her.

"James," she sighed, "I don't know you, you don't know me. And your head... you aren't in your right mind."

"Yes I am," I argued, feeling a surge of annoyance.

"Please," she said gently, "let's get off the pier."

"If you don't like me why don't you just say so," I challenged, making my voice get louder and my head pounded as I did so.

"Come on," she pleaded, "yes, I like you, but let's get off the pier."

"You know what," I snapped, banging my fist against the wooden rail, "why don't you just-"

A loud snapping sound cut me off and I didn't have time to respond before the wood collapsed beneath my feet and I fell.

"JAMES!" I heard Seph scream before I hit the water. Everything would have been fine after that but I didn't notice the huge chunk of wood that was falling toward my head until it hit. After that all I remember I darkness.

**SKYLAR:**

"You know," I said as Will and I were trekking the hot streets of the closest city. "Seph said 'cheap' but I think we deserve a treat, don't you?"

"Skylar," he responded, as he watched me 'accidentally' bump into a wealthy looking preppy girl around my age. "I know its against your nature to do what your supposed to, but we really don't have the money."

"Sure we do," Skylar said cheerily, "the stupid girl I just ran into had three hundreds in her back pocket."

"You stole three hundred dollars? Skylar!" Will said indignantly.

I rolled my eyes, "Did you see what she was wearing? Designer clothes, prada hand bag, ray-band sunglasses. The girl won't miss this money."

"Alright," Will said, "but we check into a motel, no hotels!"

"What?" I demanded, "why? Is this punishment?"

"No," he responded. "Its a rainy day fund. We could need it later. You know, when there isn't anyone around for you to pickpocket."

"Are you insinuating something, Will Solace?" I demanded, stopping in the middle of the sunny sidewalk, my hands on my hips.

"Yes," he said simply. "You're a thief."

I opened my mouth to tell him to go straight to Hades when he grabbed my hand and tugged me forward.

"But you're my thief."

**Got a bit of Skill in there! And Skylar, I hoped you liked the Jeph part. Also I made Seph speak more! please feel free to leave your comments in a review.**


	13. XIII Seph

**SEPH:**

I didn't even think, as soon as he disappeared from the surface, I jumped through the hole after him. As soon as my body hit the water, power coursed through my veins. I saw his still form sinking to the bottom. Remembering that I could actually breathe under water, I took a deep breath and started kicking my feet even faster.

James managed to settle on the bottom, the huge piece wood perched over him. Praying to Poseidon, I reached in and flung off the heavy piece of wood like it was nothing. Talk about adrenalin rushes. Immediately I grabbed him by the waist and started kicking my feet. Not ten seconds later we broke the surface. James' head rolled limply on my shoulder as I started swimming carefully to the shore, not wanting to jolt him anymore than strictly possible.

When we made it ashore, I dragged him out of the reach of the water, trying to ignore how icy his skin felt. Immediately I set my ear against his cool wet shirt and heard a weak heartbeat. "Come on James," I breathed, as I sat up, running my hands gently through his soaked hair, trying to make his head feel better. "Please wake up."

There was no response and I started to feel a strong sense of panic rise in my chest. I looked down at his still form for another second before doing what any sixteen year old would have in the situation. I shouted for help.

"HELP!" I yelled, "Somebody please help!"

I heard a groan from below and I looked down. James seemed to be semiconscious, his eyes fluttered halfway open before shutting again. I started gently running my hands through his hair again and I felt something warm come from my eyes. I berated myself for being weak enough to cry and wiped my eyes.

As I cleared my eyes of my tears of joy, I heard footsteps. Pulling my fingers out of James' hair, I jumped up and pulled my bracelet off, bringing out tsunami. It was in vain though, it was only Skylar, Zach, and McKenna.

"What happened?" Skylar cried.

"He... he fell off the pier and hit his head. It's all my fault, I never should have let him on there-"

"Its okay, Seph," McKenna said hugging me, "he's going to be okay."

"He needs a medic," I said, "where's Will?"

"Back at the Hotel," Skylar confessed, "I honestly didn't think that someone was going to get hurt on a beach. Neither of us did."

"We can get him there fast, though." Skylar looked over at Zach. "How are you with carrying people through shadows?"

"I'll do it, but I'll probably have just enough time to explain everything to Will before I pass out for the night," Zach informed her.

We all looked at him ad Skylar rattled off the adress and he smiled weakly at us. "See you tomorrow, I guess?" He leaned over and pecked McKenna on the lips, flashed us a smile of good luck and placed a hand on James' arm and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Skylar put a hand on my shoulder, "Will's taking care of him right now."

"Its just... this is the second time he was hurt today and I was linked to both times!" I said, wanting to make them see how this was my fault. "I shouldn't have let him go on the pier and I should have been stronger and maybe he wouldn't have felt the need to go after me! Can't you see how this is my fault?"

McKenna sighed as we started our way toward the Motel. "Seph, James would have went after any of us, no matter how skilled we were if we shouted for help. And as for the bridge, you may not have stopped him from going on but at least you were there when he fell."

I just shook my head. Maybe it was a matter of pride,that kept me from forgiving myself. I was angry because this was MY quest and so far I'd contributed nothing besides almost killing James twice, I really needed to step up my game.

The walk to the motel was a silent one, either Skylar and McKenna sensed my mood and were nice enough to let me brood on my own, or they shared the same feeling of disappointment that I did.

When we made it to the motel, it had to have been ten o'clock. Many gangs had passed us and left us alone because Skylar was shooting them looks that screamed, 'however bad you are I'm at least ten times worse'. Skylar led around the front and into the back of the motel, away from any prying eyes. We walked ip the stairs and came across a room that said 230. She pulled the key card out of the back of her pocket and slid it into the slot, as soon as the green light lit up, she all buy shoved the door open and rushed in, displaying all of our urgency.

I tore in after her and saw that the two beds were already taken, one by James, who, despite the bandage on his head, looked considerably better, and the other by Zach who looked fine, just exhausted. "How is he?" I demanded.

Will looked at me before looking at Skylar with a raised eyebrow. Skylar just shrugged. I wasn't in the mood to play 20 Questions, I just wanted one answer, just one. Will seemed to realize that because he said, 'He's fine, I gave him some ambrosia as soon as I figured out what happened. He came around in a semi-coherent state. Before I could do anything, he said, "Tell Seph I'm sorry," and passed out again. I do believe you know what that's about."

I nodded mutely and sat on Zach's bed and stared over at James, for a few minutes before sighing, "I'm going outside for a moment."

Not waiting for an answer, I walked out and over to the balcony, and closed my eyes as I inhaled the faint scent of salt water that was coming from the ocean a few blocks away. God, why couldn't this be a dream?

**JAMES:**

I was surprised that my head didn't hurt when I woke up. My skin felt feverishly warm, which told me I'd ingested a dangerous amount of nectar or ambrosia. My mind was clear and focused, and I was so comfortable. I wanted to die of shame as I thought about what little I remembered on the beach, none of it was good. I never should have even considered taking Seph on that pier, and kissing her had been way off. She probably hated me, and I didn't blame her, at the moment I wasn't exactly the biggest fan of myself.

I needed to make things right. Cursing myself for being so morally justified, I opened my eyes. Looking around, I saw that I was in the same hotel room that I'd passed out in earlier. I slowly sat up and looked around. Will, McKenna and Skylar were both sitting at the table in the room, watching me carefully. Zach was passed out on the bed next to mine, and Seph was nowhere in sight. Sighing, I cracked my neck and winced slightly at the way the sound carried through the silent room.

"Where is she?" I asked, not even bothering to specify who I was referring to.

Will pointed to the door, "She's been out there for the past hour. We've tried to get her to come in twice, but she insists that she's fine."

I nodded and stood up, stretching my sore muscles. "I'm going to go keep her company."

They all nodded absently, "You girls can take the bed," Will said, "I'll take the floor."

I didn't hear the next part of the conversation because I was already outside. Seph was leaning on the rail, silently looking into the distance. I walked up and stood beside her in silence as I contemplated how to best start my apology.

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter. Did you enjoy James almost drowning? And is it really anyone's fault for James getting so injured? Promise that I'll get more action in next time and where do you think the map should show Skylar? I own nothing!**


	14. XIV James

**JAMES:**

She remained silent as I began speaking, not interrupting me.

"Look, Seph," I sighed, looking out into the city as I talked. "I am so sorry. I was so out of line that I doubt even you feel worse than I do. I shouldn't have put you in danger by taking you out on the pier, I shouldn't have taunted you, and I sure as Hades shouldn't have kissed you. You probably hate me, and considering how we've been treating each other, it's not that much of a stretch. I don't think the concussion that I had is an excuse for anything that I did and I am truly sorry. I hope that none of this will compromise the quest."

She remained silent for another moment before she began. "It's not your fault." I couldn't help but feel a weight come off my chest as the thought that she didn't blame me. "It's mine. You weren't in your right mind-"

I cut her off. "No," I told her flat out. "Don't do that."

She looked over at me questioningly, "Do what?"

"Blame yourself," I clarified, "please don't blame yourself for something you have absolutely no control over. You sound like your brother. I was the person who led the way onto the pier, you followed. You could have stayed down on the shore, but you knew that something was wrong with my head and you didn't let me go on it alone. You did what you were supposed to do as a quest leader: you looked out for your team."

She looked away from my probably harsh gaze and back out at the city, her cheeks were slightly red, probably from embarrassment of my praise.

Before either of us could say anything else, the door opened again. McKenna was at the door and she was grinning like a kid in a candy store. "Come on, Skylar has the paper!"

I was slightly confused but I followed the two daughters of Poseidon into the room and leaned against the wall, looking at Skylar, who was seated on a chair at the small table. She was staring intently at a blank and old looking piece of paper. "You guys aren't going to like this," she informed us quietly.

"What?" I questioned nervously, "The paper isn't working?"

"No, the paper's working," she sighed, "you just can't see it. I'm worried about what's on it. We need a key, and the man who we have to get it from isn't the best."

Feeling impatient from her stalling, I asked, "Who, Skylar. Give me a name."

"Janus," she replied, "god of doorways and decisions."

I took a deep breath as I thought. "He went against the gods in the second Titian War, but was a neutral in the last Giant War, right?"

Will nodded from beside Skylar and said, "Yeah, he was all for equality for all the gods, once he got that he was happy."

"Will he be willing to give up the key?" Seph questioned.

I smiled wryly at her. "From what Percy, Annabeth, and Grover have told me about him, I wouldn't say he'd give it up for free."

"You think we'll have to do a favor?" McKenna asked.

Skylar nodded, "Probably. I hope that's all."

"Where is he?" Seph questioned.

Skylar sighed, setting the paper down. "Navada." She smiled grimly. "Right on the outskirts of Las Vegas never thought I'd go to sin city like this."

I blinked, "Do you know how far away that is?"

"Yeah," Skylar said, "flying is out of the question though."

I pinched the bridge as I cursed the rivalry between Neptune, Pluto, and Jupiter.

"Alright then," Seph said calmly, "we need to get some sleep then. We'll leave first thing tomorrow."

"But how?" McKenna demanded.

"We'll be driving," she answered. "Skylar and James are going to 'borrow' a van tomorrow. I know you and Zach don't have licenses or experience but the rest of us do."

I looked over at Skylar. "Your dad is the god of travelers, about how long should it take?"

"Depends on the driver but four to five days if we drive all night and stay on interstates as much as possible," she answered after a moment of thought.

"Alright," I said. "I agree with Current. We need to get some sleep."

**SEPH:**

When I woke up the next morning, I was admittedly sore. My back and shoulders made me feel like an old woman and when I saw the others get up as if nothing was wrong, I figured I'd get used to it soon enough. After all of us took advantage of the shower and brushed our hair and teeth, we walked out of the hotel, hopefully not looking as if we'd been in danger of dying mere hours before.

All of us walked back into the motel office to turn in the keys. The person who came to the counter was a black haired guy with soft brown eyes. He had a tan complexion and he was every bit as handsome as James was. Skylar walked over, Will gripping her hand and going along with her as she handed him the key.

He smiled at her and said, "Thank you I do hope you enjoyed your stay." His accent was a thick British one. I smiled: cute guy with an accent, did it get any better? His eyes scanned the small room. I was in the back corner alone, while the others were standing in a small group at the counter. As soon as his eyes landed on me he smiled again. So. Hot.

"Can I help you, miss?" He asked, sending me a wink. A prominent blush came to my face and I was about to stutter an answer when James snapped an answer for me.

"No she's with me... and the others."

Before the cute desk guy with the wonderful accent or I could say anything, James briskly walked out of the office, the rest of us trailing after him.

No one said anything for a moment, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Skylar smirking. That did nothing to ease the tension in my gut, if anything it made it worse.

"Come on, Jamesy," Skylar ordered, ruffling his hair up, causing it to stand on end, "we've got a van to steal-I mean borrow!"

Before he even had time to open his mouth ti form an answer, she grabbed him by the wrist and led him down the road away from us, practically skipping.

The night before, we'd agreed to meet them at the small Exon station that was a block away from the hotel. We'd have enough time to grab a few supplies before we went on a trip in a van for almost a week. I wasn't looking forward to any of this but I guess that it was my punishment for being a demigod.

After a long walk on the black streets on a sunny day, we were at the station, gathering up several bottles of pop and chips. Junk food was better than ambrosia, according to McKenna, and we weren't allowed any in the camp so I decided to take advantage.

When we got out of the store we were weighed down with enough sugar to give a heart attack to a water buffalo. There was a blue mini van sitting in the parking lot right in front of the doors. Skylar was relaxing in the front seat while James was nowhere to be seen.

Will immediately hopped into the passenger's seat and I opened the sliding side door on the passenger's side. Zach and McKenna climbed into the back and that left me in the middle. I hopped in and asked what I found to be a legit question.

"Where's Tempest?"

"I imagine walking down a sidewalk by the used car dealership this this is from." Skylar said as she started the vehicle up. "He had to distract the person of course."

We got onto the road and we drove down a small paved road where a lone figure was walking toward them. James waved as Skylar stopped and he opened the door, hopping in the driver's side middle. "Didn't take you as long as I thought it would, Rocaine," he commented as he slammed the door shut.

"Seph was concerned about you," Skylar said, smirking at me through the rear view mirror. "I had to come quick."

James and I I both snorted at the thought.

Soon we were out of the city and on the interstate heading toward Las Vegas.

**JAMES:**

We'd been on the highway for hours. We stopped at a gas station to switch out drivers, Will was driving with Skylar resting silently in shotgun. All the girls were passed out, Zach and I had both gotten enough sleep the day before and Will insisted that he always ran off of maybe three hours of sleep per night. It was a perk of being Apollo's son.

McKenna was passed out, her head against the back window, the glass was probably cool from the A/C that was running. She was tossing and turnings fitfully in her sleep, but Zach kept patting her shoulder comfortingly, each time he would, McKenna would calm down again, going completely still and fogging the glass up with her slow breathing.

Seph was laying her head gently against my shoulder, not that she knew that she was. When she'd originally passed out, her head was resting on the headrest, apparently she'd become uncomfortable because she moved her head to the next most comfortable spot, which happened to be me. Despite the situation ahead of us, Will still kept sending smirks back in my direction and every so often I'd hear Zach chuckle. They thought it was funny.

"Will," I said sighing, "you've been driving for five hours straight. Pull off at the next exit, I'll drive."

"I'm fine," he replied, shooting down my offer. Then he smiled. "I hate the way you drive. Besides, I'd hate to disturb Seph, she looks awfully comfortable." His face went from playful to serious, "She really does need her rest. I don't think Janus is going to want anything from anyone but the leader of the quest. The only one he pressured when Percy went into the Labrynith was Annabeth. She was the leader."

"Yeah," I looked out the window and out onto the darkening landscape. The trees were passing by in a blur, as if they were trying to show me how fast we were riding toward our newest destination. "That's what worries me."

"You don't trust her?" Zach asked from behind me.

"It isn't that," I said, "I know that she'd give her life to save us. She showed that trait when we were in the house. It's just if none of us can help her or guide her, would she make the right decision. Am I the only one that can foresee Janus asking her to spare one of our lives for the key. I know she won't do that. We all do."

"Are you saying that she should?" Will asked.

"We all agreed to go on this quest, we all knew the risks and we all knew that we were prepared to take them. So yeah, I'd lay my life down to get the owl," I replied.

"Then answer this," Zach said, "if the situation were in reverse and it was you leading the quest and Janus said that you had to give up the life of one of the quest members. Could you?"

I wanted to open my mouth and say sure, that I'd do it in a minute, but I didn't because I knew it was a lie. The Romans were all about taking one for the team, but I couldn't say that I shared that attitude. "I don't know," I finally said, "I'd probably tell him to kill me instead."

"Do you think Seph would do anything differently?" Will asked.

I looked down at the topic of our discussion. "I'd hope so. But no, I don't think she would."

"Okay," Will sighed, "you guys get some sleep. There's no point in trying to figure out answers to something that may not even happen. It's just a worst case scenario."

**Hey peoples! Thank you for all the reviews! I think I'm going to try a different attempt in writing. I am going to update my stories based on popularity. Meaning if my readera want to read a certain story more than another one I'll work on that one. How will I know? Reviews. If I have hardly any reviews then there's no hurry to update. I'm doing this so I don't neglect the stories that people actually want to read.**

**I own only Seph and James.**


	15. XV Seph

**Seph:**

The ride seemed to take forever, then again it was almost a week. When we saw the Navada sign, James was driving with me riding shotgun. I didn't know whether I wanted to shout in relief or beg James to turn around, I was excited and terrified. James' expression was a neutral one, but I'd learner that his facial expressions meant nothing. Skylar had informed me about his Roman background and the careful composure that he was able to keep because of it.

That wasn't the only thing that I'd learner about the people that were riding with me to our possible and probable doom, I'd learner quite a lot. You spend a week with someone in close quarters and its as if you've known them your whole life. They each told me about how they came to the camp, everyone but James. He merely said that he'd come from Camp Jupiter.

For some reason that thought seemed to decide that plaguing my mind while we were getting closer. Deciding that it wasn't the time to ask, I looked out the window, preventing an ADHD moment from occuring. It was maybe six o'clock in the morning and Skylar and Will were passed out from their last shift and Zach and McKenna had been up trying to keep them company so they were passed out too. The roads were just starting to light up and people were rushing past us, probably worried about getting to work on time. That was what normal people would be worried about, right? I honestly didn't know, my view of normal had been so badly warped that I'd lost all hope of putting it back to normal.

"How far are we from Vegas?" I asked finally as we were darting down the highway.

James looked at me, his electric blue eyes were dark from exhaustion. "Not too far," he shot me what looked to be a smile, "you excited or something?"

"I'm anxious," I corrected. "From what I've heard about Janus he doesn't seem to be someone that I want to mess around with."

"You generally don't want to mess with gods when you can help it," he said, "if you do, I'd suggest either your parent or Apollo, he's pretty cool in either Greek and Roman form.

"The party god," I murmured, distracted.

I looked over at the sign and it gave amount of distance to major cities. It read 'Vegas 10 miles'.

My heart started beating faster as if it were going to come out of my chest. This wasn't even the big part, meeting him was just a step he didn't have the Owl, he just had the key. "Hey," James said, seeming to sense my distress. "Its going to be okay."

I smiled at him and as I looked up at him and the certainty in his eyes I felt all of mine melt away. Everything would be okay. "Yeah, I believe you."

He was about to say something that was cut off was someone cut him off. James had to slam his foot on the breaks, if that didn't wake the others up, the stream if profanities that he was shouting at the driver in front of us.

"James!" Skylar snapped, an air of being impressed in her voice as well, "were did you learn half of those words?"

"Talent," he said through his teeth.

"You've been driving for too long," I informed him as I saw a side road. "Get off here and I'll switch."

"I'm fine," he assured me snappishly.

"Bull," McKenna said, "do you realize half of the words you just said?"

"I'm fully aware," he rolled his eyes and breathed out his nose.

"James," I said, placing a hand on his arm where electricity was buzzing. "Pull off, I'll drive. No big deal."

He took his eyes off the road and looked at me. He shrugged and I saw just how tired he was. "Fine."

"When's the last time you slept?" I questioned.

"Last night, I just had a... visitor," he said shrugging. "No big deal." The way he said it made it clear that he wasn't prepared to talk about it.

He pulled off at the next turn off. It turned into a bumpy dirt road. We drove on and I had a feeling of impending disaster. About five minutes after he'd turned off the interstate, the road ended in the lone driveway of a small store that read Doors of Choice.

I turned around and saw that Skylar was intently studying her map. The color seemed to drain out of her face as she looked up at us. She smiled and did her best not to look nervous. "We're here."

"Hm?" James said, sounding distracted.

"We're here," Skylar repeated, "this is the place."

"Janus sells doors?" Will demanded.

"Sounds about right," McKenna said. "Considering who his is."

"Well," I said, my fear melting away as I looked at the small shop. There was no point of fearing what I was about to do. I didn't have a choice and I needed to be able to think straight. "Lets go and say hello."

I opened my door and stepped out, I heard the others following my example. I smiled grimly at them and stepped forward. We opened the door and a fresh smell and cool air hit us. A normal looking middle aged man was standing at the counter. "Hello," he said, "how may I help you?"

"We need to speak to Janus," James said calmly beside me. He was smiling a diplomatic smile.

"Hm," son of Jupiter, daughters of Poseidon, daughter of Hermes, son of Apollo, and a son of Hades. "One lone Roman. Strange."

I froze, as normal as he looked he obviously wasn't. When we didn't answer he smiled, "Well I am Janus, son of Jupiter. And as for your choice to come here may very well be in vain."

"Why is that?" I questioned, shocked by how steady my voice was.

"You see I am a neutral in the upcoming conflict," he informed me. "Now I promised to hold the key for the demigods that came to me a couple of weeks back."

"What do we have to do to get the key?" Will asked.

Janus smiled an eerie smile that let me know that I wasn't going to like what was going on. "Nothing much," he shrugged. "I need to talk to you and just one other friend, Ms. Current."

"I'll go," James said abruptly, stepping forward.

Everyone, including Janus looked at him oddly. James just shrugged and said, "Are we just going to sit here or are we actually going to go?"

"They need to leave," Janus said, indicating the others.

The look on their faces made it obvious that they were about to protest. James rolled his eyes at them and said, "I've got this."

I gave them a hopefully encouraging smile and as one they turned around and walked out. "We'll be waiting in the car," Zach assured us.

"Alright," I said when they were gone. "What now?"

Janus began changing right before my eyes. He went from a middle aged man in a suit to a man with a face on either side of his head, he was still facing straight, but neither face could quite look at us directly. "Please, come into my office," the right face said.

I looked over at James with a raised eyebrow and he just shrugged.

"Choices," the right said as he led us into his office, a small and rather bare room with just a desk and a chair, "are very important in everyone's life. Like the demigods that chose to entrust me with their key. They chose to allow the possibility for it to be taken. I told them that I wouldn't just kill anyone that came in asking for it, I'd allow them a challenge and if they passed they would be able to take it."

"What kind of challenge are we talking about here, sir," I questioned.

The left face smiled and said, "As I said choices are very important, they make up who we are. Like Mr. Tempest's choice to allow his mother to shove him out of the way of an oncoming hellhound, causing her demise."

I looked over to James, who's face had gone pale. His expression hardened and he clenched his jaw. This wasn't the time to be curious. I looked back over to Janus and listened to the rest of his answer. "Your challenge is going to be a simple choice,"

He smaller his fingers and two doors appeared in the wall by the exit door. "You, and only you, can choose to walk out and leave, not risking your lives, or you can choose one of the doors, one has what you desire, the other has almost certain death.

I looked at the two seemingly normal white wooden doors. The exit didn't even seem to be an option to me. I looked over at James and he still looked livid, his normally messy black hair seemed to be standing up with all of the electric currents pulsing through it.

"Why did you need two people in here if I was the only one allowed to make the decision?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Choices," Janus explained. That was really starting to annoy me, but I kept my mouth shut. He got up from behind his desk and motioned for us to do the same. I got up and James ans I followed him to the doors.

"Go ahead, Persephone Current," he urged me, "choose."

I examined the doors, both of them were identical, this was a game of chance with my life instead of money. "How does this define who I am exactly?" I questioned.

Janus smiled. "It's not this choice that will define you, but don't worry, I foresee yours coming up."

That was comforting.

Hesitantly, I walked to the door closest to the exit and gripped the doorknob, praying that this was the right door, I slowly turned the knob and cracked the door open. Before I could get it open more than an inch, James was there forcefully shoving me out of the way, into the wall, and onto the ground. As soon as he knocked me over I heard a painfully loud explosion come out of the door and James was blasted backward, flipping over the desk and into the wall behind it, causing cracks to run through it as he hit the ground with a thud.

"JAMES!" I screeched, getting to my feet and rushing over to him. Immediately I dropped to my knees and shouted, "What did you do?" to Janus over my shoulder.

"I didn't do anything," he replied calmly, his voice fading. "He made his choice."

I looked over my shoulder and realized that we were both alone in the room. I checked for his pulse and realized that I didn't feel anything's but my own racing one. I leaned my ear over his mouth and I realized something that made my blood freeze.

He wasn't breathing.

**Lol you guys probably hate me now! Review and I'll go out of my way to update soon.**

**I own nothing.**


	16. XVI Seph

**SEPH:**

Deep breaths I had to take deep breaths or I was going to go into full hyperventilation mode. Not two,seconds later, I heard people shouting. It was the others. "Help!" I called. "Please help!"

Not a half a second later, the door slammed open and Will rushed in first. "What in Hades' name happened..." then he saw James.

He rushed over as the others raced in. He immediately checked for his pulse and murmured, "Oh mother of Zeus."

I didn't realize that tears were streaming out of my eyes as I tried to explain. "I... I had t-to open a d-door and it-it exploded. He p-p-pushed me o-out of the way. I-it hit h-him."

Will looked over at Skylar and said, "Please get her. She's in shock."

"What about James?" Skylar demanded.

"I'll see what I can do," Will snapped, already pulling supplies out of his kit.

Skylar pulled me away from James' body and completely out of the room. I felt myself slowly falling apart. I saw tears coming out of Skylar's eyes as well as she tried to calm me down. "Shh," she urged me, "its going to be alright. Will's gonna fix him right back up." It sounded as though she was attempting to assure herself as well. I just nodded as she gave me another hug. "Tempest's too stubborn to give up."

**JAMES:**

**(The night before while James was sleeping)**

_As soon as I drifted off, I was whisked away from whatever I would normally dream about and off to Athena's temple. The goddess of wisdom was standing in a large grey room filled with scrolls and books of all sizes. Her piercing grey eyes looked at me as though trying to peer straight into my soul._

_Your choice awaits you. I have brought you here to tell you that you may not survive it. There is a good possiblity that you will die. Stay close to the oldest daughter of Poseidon."_

_Well, she was straight to the point. "What do you mean?"_

_She glared at me as if the question that I asked was stupid. "I cannot interfere with your quest anymore. Remember no hesitation."_

**Seph:**

I was pacing outside the office. The odd tear running down my face as I continued my fast walk. Skylar had gone back into the room to see what was going on, while Zach and McKenna walked out. I looked over at theirs stricken faces and I felt panic rise into my chest again. I all but shook McKenna by the collar as I demanded what was going on.

"He had no pulse," Zach said. "He was gone, and on his way to the Isles of the Blessed."

My heart sank. He was dead, his life completely snuffed out because I didn't choose the right door. "Thankfully," McKenna said, "Will got to him just in time."

I froze in my pool of self loathing and blinked, not daring to allow myself to hope. "What?"

McKenna smiled grimly, "Will brought him back," she answered. "His heart's beating again. And his breathing is shallow but it's still breathing."

James wasn't dead. My knees felt weak from relief, as I hugged both of them.

The door opened again, and Skylar walked out. "Will's taking care of his broken bones now. He's going to be fine. I think Will's surprised about his ability to heal. He's Apollo's favorite son," she rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "And he's saved the day."

I nodded as the door opened again, Will stepped out, he was pale, sweaty, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He gave us a weak smile and said, "I've done all I can, but don't expect to leave here for a couple of days. His bones aren't broken, he heart is beating, and he no longer has a concussion. He needs rest though."

"That's okay," I said, "can I... can I go see him?"

Will nodded and said, "Just try not to jolt him too much."

Without even answering, I rushed into the office, terrified at what I might find. There was no need to be, he looked like he was just sleeping, he even had a pillow that was probably from Will's pack.

I sat on the wooden floor beside him and grabbed one of his hands, praying to Apollo above that he'd be okay.

~One Day Later~

I had refused to leave his side, and I didn't know exactly what force was driving me. I imagined it was guilt, though.

Finally, though, he started getting restless on his sleep and a few seconds later his eyes snapped open. They began wandering the room, taking in his surroundings. As soon as they landed on me, they stopped and James smiled. "Hey, Mermaid," his voice was scratchy.

I was too happy to even question the nickname. "Hey, Pikachu." Tears were blurring my vision but I couldn't bring myself to care. "You gave me-us quite a scare."

"Yeah, going into DOA studios was creepy, but I got pulled back thank the gods," he informed me.

It was almost as if the realization hit me like a brick wall. "You saved my life. I wouldn't be standing here if you wouldn't have done that.

He smiled weakly at me. "You probably would have done the same thing."

I leaned around and wrapped an arm around his neck carefully. He immediately returned the hug, and I heard a small laugh come out of him. "Thank you," I breathed in his ear, but don't ever do that to me again."

"Never thought you'd be the one to care so much," he mumbled.

"Shut up," I said quietly, "of course I care."

James attempted to get up after I pulled away from him but I gently pushed him back down. "No."

"Why not?" he sounded like a three year old and it was kind of cute. Where the hell did that come from?

I blinked at snapped out of my thoughts a few seconds later. "Uh..." I shook my head trying to clear it. "You literallly just died."

He sighed and relaxed back on the floor and I removed my restraining hand. "How long?" He questioned.

"How long what?" I asked.

"How long was I out?" he clarified.

"Just a day and a half," I answered. "Will expected longer.

James nodded, "I'm just that awesome."

I laughed lightly for more his benefit than mine. "Don't move," I said. "I'll go and grab Will."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Yes ma'am."

"Good boy," I said sarcastically, patting him gently on his hair. I climbed to my feet and walked out of the room, smiling in relief. The front room was dark and the sun was down, so the only natural light was coming from an eerie full moon. Will and Skylar were both asleep in one corner. McKenna and Zach were both out guarding the outside. As much as I didn't want to wake them up, Will might kill me of I didn't. Skylar was his friend also, I couldn't just leave them sleeping when he was okay.

I walked over and gently shook Will awake. He looked at me groggily, his eyes were only half open due to exhaustion so he didn't see the excited expression on my face. "What is it?" he asked quietly, trying not to wake Skylar up.

"James, he's awake," I reported.

The sleep seemed to vanish from Will immediately. He shook got to his feet and hurried into the room. Skylar was woken up by his movements. She groaned and sat up. "What's going on?" her words slurred.

"James," I answered.

She blinked and said, "What about him? Is there something wrong?"

"He's awake," I answered calmly. Skylar's eyes widened and she grinned. Getting up, she walked over to the office, and I followed her. Will had flicked on the switch, and he was now talking to James, asking him of he'd missed any fractures.

They both looked over at Skylar, who was grinning from ear to ear. Immediately she ran over and gave James a hug. He smiled as he returned it. "You aren't allowed to die again," Skylar informed him, her voice slightly shaky.

"I'll keep that in mind," he told her shaking his head. He pushed himself into a sitting position and cracked his neck and his back. There was a jingling sound in his pocket. He frowned and shoved his hand down inside. He pulled out his set of keys for the van, and then a smaller set that only had one old key with an old key chain. Lastly there was a piece of paper. He unfolded it and read, "You made the right choice."

I frowned, "You dying was the right choice?"

He shrugged, "Guess so."

"You seem to think that you having to die to get a key is okay," I observed.

"It really isn't," he shrugged.

I frowned, feeling a bit aggravated. "Is there a reason why you value your life so little?"

He frowned right back, "Is there a reason why you care so much?"

I ignored his question, not knowing what to say. "Are you trying to prove something by not taking your life into account? It isn't impressive!"

"If I wanted to impress someone, I'd walk in front of the Aphrodite cabin without my shirt," he shot back. "I saved your life and you start chewing me out. Next time I might just hesitate!"

"All I'm saying," I informed him, "is that your life is important and you don't treat it like it is."

"Guys," Skylar groaned.

James ignored her and said, "You did the same thing back in the house! What's the difference?"

"The difference is that I know that dying isn't something to be taken lightly. Its almost like your trying for some kind of redemption! Does it have to do with something Janus said?" A hint of understanding came to his face and his frown deepened. I knew I had no right asking, but I was honestly worried. I needed to get him to see that his life was more important than this.

"You don't know anything about that," he informed me bitingly.

"I know," I informed him cooly, "all I'm saying is that whatever happened doesn't give you leeway to do suicidal things and not care. I hope you care more about your friends than that."

Not even bothering to give him any time to explain, I turned around and walked out of the room. I'd had enough of him for the day.

**JAMES:**

I was still frowning as I watched her leave. 'Fine,' I thought, let her be like that, 'who cares?' I didn't... right? Who was I kidding, certainly not myself. And I proved this fact as I asked this question: "What's her problem?"

Skylar looked at me pityingly for a moment before saying, "She's actually just worried about you."

"Yeah right," I scoffed.

I saw Will wince as Skylar rounded on me. "Don't you 'yeah right,' me James Mikel Tempest!"

I jumped slightly, almost admittedly scared of Skylar's wrath. "What the hell?" I demanded.

Will wrapped an arm around Skylar's waist and clamped his other one around her mouth before murmuring, "Calm down, he doesn't know and he's still not one hundred percent."

She nodded and he released his hand before he answered my questioning gaze. "Seph felt so guilty about what happened. You literally died for her, man. She cares, trust me. She hasn't moved from your side since I finished fixing you up."

I gaped at them before feeling redness come to my cheeks. I wasn't used to people caring that much about me. I started to get to my feet before Skylar stopped me with the power of her fierce glare. "What?" I asked weakly.

"You don't need to talk to her right now," she said simply.

I blinked at her, how did she know?

"I'm not an idiot," she informed me.

Great she can read minds now too. I looked over at Will and asked, "Is there a book for understanding girls?"

**No offence on the girl thing. I'm a girl too lol. You didn't really think I'd kill off James did you? If I did i-paint-my-dreams would probably hunt me down and kill me lol. So tell me what you think and I'll update sooner if I get lots of reviews! I only own Seph and James.**


	17. XVII James

James:

I'd been resting in the office under Will's orders. I'd been awake for maybe five hours when I finally had a severe ADHD spell. Immediately, I got up and marched outside. Everyone was sitting spaced out in the front room, a glazed look of boredom in their eyes.

"I can't do it anymore," I announced.

"Can't do what exactly?" Zach asked, his eyebrow raised."

"Rest!" I exclaimed. "The owl is out there somewhere and we need to find it!

"Yeah," Seph said, "we also don't need you to go suicidal!"

Well, she was still mad! I looked at her with a slightly annoyed expression. "You implying something, Current?"

"Don't need to imply," she informed me icily, "I'll say it straight forward: you're an idiot."

Rage started to boil inside me as I stared down at where she was sitting by herself, her knees pulled up to her chest. She had dark bags under her eyes, indicating that she hadn't slept. I sighed and shrugged off her comment, "You look at the map yet, Skylar?"

Her eyes widened. "No, I'd forgotten all about it!" Immediately, she dashed off to the car. Two seconds later she was back, staring at it. She blinked hard and squinted back down at it. "What the Hades?"

"What?" I asked, stepping forward.

"Its literally in the middle of the ocean," she answered.

I felt myself pale. "What?"

"Middle of the ocean," she repeated.

"No I heard you," I said. "Why the ocean?"

Skylar smirked. "I remember! You told me that you were af-"

I clamped a hand over her mouth and said, "I never said a word."

Everyone was looking at us curiously. "What?" I snapped, with my hand still over Skylar's mouth. I could still feel the grin on her face.

"Is there a problem?" Seph asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

"What makes you think there's a problem?" I asked, even I heard the note of defensiveness in my voice.

She merely looked at my hand on Skylar's face. Which I immediately removed. Skylar laughed and said, "Don't worry, Tempest." She looked over at Seph and smirked, "You might need to hold his hand later."

Both of our faces lit up cherry red. Seph stuttered out. "W-why?"

I glared at Skylar and she shrugged. "I can't say. But when he tries to take it, don't pull away, he might have a panic attack."

"Will," I said through clenched teeth, "can I murderer your girlfriend?"

I looked over and saw that he was halfway confused, but he still found the situation funny. "No. I might miss her."

Skylar rolled her eyes, "You know you'd miss me."

"Let's go," I snapped. "Get the dammed thing over with."

Seph:

We were headed toward the coast. We always seemed to get to places faster with Skylar driving. The drive would have probably taken all day, but we managed to get into California in just a few hours and the coast just hours after that.

James was stuck in a stony silence the whole time, looking out the window, as if daring anyone to talk to him. When we got to the coast, we parked the van and got out of the car. At the edge of the water, there was a huge boat. It was sea green with mermaid painted on the bottom. A note fell from the sky and landed in my's outstretched palm.

I opened it and in elegant writing, it said, "Happy birthday." I blinked and frowned. "Its June... my birthday is in December..."

"Don't expect another birthday present anytime soon!" Skylar announced as she ran forward.

We all followed behind her, James was the last in the group, his expression resembled something close to loathing. I was about to ask him what his problem was, but I figured that he wouldn't appreciate the gesture. I silently climbed a board and McKenna immediately walked over to the controls, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"You can drive this?" I questioned.

She grinned and nodded, "Of course! I happen to be an awesome daughter of Poseidon... and Percy taught me..."

I smiled back at her and I realized just how much I wanted to meet Percy for longer than a few minutes.

When the boat started moving, I walked over to the beautifully plush seats and took the only open seat next to James, who looked white as a sheet of paper and had his hand clenched on the arm rests. Skylar was looking at him with a slightly amused expression, while Will looked completely confused.

"James," he said, "are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," he said curtly. I noticed a small quaver in his voice and I began to get suspicious.

"Tempest," I said, my tone was cold from the morning's events. "Are you afraid of water?"

"No!" he snapped way too loudly and much too defensively.

Skylar seemed to be shaking from suppressed laughter. The boat hit a large wave and he inhaled sharply and managed to become even more tense. I felt bad for him but I didn't know how to help him.

Will stood up suddenly, and pulled Skylar with him. "I want to look out at the back. She looked at him with a confused expression and he looked at James and me not so subtly before dragging her off.

If James noticed their strange behavior he didn't show it. He just sat there, clench his eyes shut, and muttering something that sounded like a prayer to his father. Without thinking about it, I placed my hand over his and rubbed it slightly.

The muscles in his hands relaxed slightly. I looked over at him and saw that he was looking at me curiously. Thinking about what Skylar said earlier, I gripped his much larger hand in my own and laced my fingers through his. "Its okay," I whispered to him.

He gave me a weak half smile and said, "Aren't I normally the optimistic one?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "Guess its my job right now. You look as though you could do with some."

He squeezed my hand slightly, and I felt tingles run through my stomach, which confused me. Dammed teenage hormones! Ignoring my own body's reaction, I listened to his answer. "You're good at giving it. And I'm sorry about earlier. You didn't deserve me snapping at you. I'm glad that you hold my life in such high esteem.

I shrugged, "Someone has to if you don't."

There was another large wave, which cut off whatever James was going to say. He immediately stiffened up and squeezed my hand tighter. "This," he breathed, "is the equivalent to you going in an airplane."

I blinked. McKenna told me that airplanes were bad because Zeus hated up because of Poseidon. So Neptune must hate James because of Jupiter.

"Nothing's going to happen to you," I tried to assure him, "I don't think my dad would kill two of his daughters just to kill one son of Jupiter."

"You really think so?" he asked through clenched teeth.

I took my free hand and rubbed up and down the tense muscles of his arm, trying to ignore how large they were while I said, "Of course. Anyway, he knows what we're here for. The gods probably wouldn't have lasted this long if they were self destructive."

What I was saying must have made sense because he nodded and said, "Thanks, I think I needed to hear that."

I looked out at the water from where we were lounging. It seemed so beautiful. Considering the fact that Olympus could fall any day it seemed off. It wasn't for the first time that I thought I was dreaming. I mean I'm a sixteen year old loser who got into trouble way too much, why would anyone lay the fate of Olympus on my shoulders?

"You're too quiet," James said. I jumped slightly, and looked at him, his eyes were closed as it looked as though he was just barely fighting off a panic attack. "Please keep talking."

"Sorry, Tempest, didn't realize you liked the sound of my voice so much," I said, trying for a joke.

He snorted weakly and said, "You have no idea at the moment."

"Was that a compliment?" I asked, placing my free hand over my chest, feigning shock. But I was actually a bit surprised.

"Don't get used to it," he informed me, loosening up a fraction.

"Wasn't planning on it," I informed him.

I looked out at the water again. In the distance, there was a speck that looked suspiciously like an island.

"I'll be right back," I told James.

He looked at me pleadingly and I smiled at him. "It'll be okay. One minute, I promise."

He nodded and when I pulled my hand away from his, he grabbed the arm rest again and closed his eyes, muttering prayers again. I got up and walked over to McKenna.

"You see that, right?" I asked her.

McKenna nodded grimly. "I do. Though I don't think it's a good thing."

I blinked, "Why?"

"That's where we're heading." she answered.

"What do you think it is?" I questioned.

"I don't know," she admitted, "but I don't like it."

JAMES:

Three hours later we were docked at the island. We all climbed out and had our weapons on us ready to shoot. This place would have been a Demeter kid's nightmare. It was all black stone, completely void of any life at all let alone plant life. Everything about it made me want to run the other way.

You know in the really cliche movies when the hero gets to the bad guys lair and the thunder stars rumbling but the rain ever comes down? Yeah that almost happened. Except the thunder started rolling and the rain poured down right after it.

"Really?" I demanded looking up at the sky.

"Shh," Skylar hissed. I complied and realized why, a cold laugh seemed to bounce off the mountains of tall and sharp rock that seemed to make up the entire island.

I looked at the others and Seph said, "Please tell me that was the wind."

"No," I assured her, "that wasn't wind."

As fast as the rain started, it stopped. Leaving us partially soaked and the rocks slippery. "We should probably go..." I said looking around.

As one we began walking forward. "You know," I said, "we'd get more ground covered if we split up."

"You remember the last time we did that?" McKenna asked.

"Yeah, I was the one with the concussion, remember?" I answered. "But we're so close."

Silence rang through the group as everyone weighed the options. This was dangerous, there was no denying the risks. Will and Zach immediately grabbed their girlfriends' arms. They came first, I could understand that.

"Guess that leaves us," I looked over at Seph and she nodded.

"Meet back here in an hour," Seph said, "and please be careful.

**My kindle crapped out... again. so I'm back to writing on my phone... yaay. Reviews are my inspiration, so review lol.**


	18. XVIII James

**JAMES:**

Walking down the long and rocky path slightly soaked isn't fun. Seph, of course, was barely wet, me on the other hand... It was safe to say that I was miserable. It didn't help that my nerves were almost fried because of the blood chilling laugh, then there was the tingling sensation on the back of my neck, the one people get when they feel someone watching them.

The ground seemed to crunch under my feet as I walked piercing the deafening silence that overwhelmed us. The path that we were on seemed to go on forever, surrounded by jagged mounds of rocks. Despite my mood everything was going great until we ran into a pair of demigods.

How did I know what they were? Well let's just say that regular mortals don't stand around guarding a spooky road, one with a disturbingly sharp sword and the other with a bow and arrow that seemed to be coated with poison... just saying. One was a guy with shaggy blond hair, blue eyes, he seemed to be about eighteen, and he held his bow as if he knew how to use it. The girl had short black hair and cold grey eyes and she was about the same age as the other one; the way she held her sword as we walked up made it clear that she wasn't opposed to impaling us with it. Both of them had armor but they lacked helmets.

When we came to about ten feet from each other, Seph and I stopped. The guy spoke first. "You are trespassing on the home of Mother Earth's most devout servants. Leave while you still can."

"Yeah," I said, "that's not going to happen. I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't get out of our way, I'm going to have to."

Blondie smiled at me nastily. "You have a very big mouth. I can't wait to use it for target practice."

"Wait, Oliver," the girl said, "he's very pleasing to look at. I think I may turn him into my own personal ghost." She looked at me and smiled coldly, "Couldn't see your mother then could you."

I was silenced by shock. Thankfully Seph was there.

"Hey," she said, hostility was leaking into her voice. "No one is turning James into a ghost and keep your damn mouth shut about his mom!"

Their smiles were wiped off their faces and Oliver raised his bow. "Let's see how well you can talk after this, bitch." As soon as it got out of his hand. I felt a tugging in my gut that made the arrow narrowly miss her. Rage boiled inside of me. The tugging in my stomach got stronger and almost painful as the wind picked up Oliver tried to fire again but the wind kept him from doing anything as I stalked forward and punched him in the jaw hard enough to send him sprawling backward. The girl came after me,but before she was even within fighting distance I created a gust of wind that blew her backward into a large rock. She fell to the ground unconscious.

I looked back and saw Seph seemed in shock. "How..."

"What?" I asked, my anger turning to humor, "you think you're the only one with cool powers?" Before she could respond, I grabbed her wrist and said, "Come on, we've gotta go."

**SKYLAR:**

I was still soaked when we walked away from the others. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as we trekked up a rather steep hill. I wasn't too crazy about all of us splitting up, but I knew James was only suggesting what he thought was necessary. So I reluctantly left with Will.

As I walked, I idly wondered what made that strange laugh. I had a distinctly bad feeling that whatever it was, I didn't want to meet it. Why can't what I truly want ever happen?

We may have been fifteen minutes into our walk when it happened. We came up to this huge cliff hanging out into the ocean. My heart hammered as I observed the long drop. "We should probably keep moving," I said to Will, "I don't feel like falling."

He laughed and said, "I'd catch you. Just like last time."

"Yes," I said sarcastically, "because that just brings back great memories."

His playfulness turned to seriousness, "You know I'll never leave you again, right?"

I shrugged, "I told you to."

"I know," Will said, "but I shouldn't have listened to you, and I shouldn't have let Andrea pull me away."

I grabbed his hand comfortingly, "We can talk about this later. Right now we need to find the Owl."

That was when a voice so cold that I shivered as the sound came from behind us. "My, my, my. Naughty children coming into my home and trying to steal from me."

Will and I turned around slowly. There was a woman there, she was beautiful, black hair flowing elegantly down her back, blood red lips that were set in an evil smile, almost black eyes that glowed in malice, and skin so pale that it seemed bloodless. The black dress that she wore was probably how she blended into the darkness of the rocks. Everything about her scared the mess out of me.

"You know," she sighed, slowly walking forward toward us. Will and I were rooted on the spot as the menacing figure came toward us. "In the old days of ancient Greece, I used to take bad children and bite them." She smiled, showing off her long and disturbingly sharp teeth. "I've been out of commission for a while, the gods seem to think that my way of punishment was a bit harsh. Gaea has promised me my job back. Apparently you two are going to be my first meal."

**MCKENNA**:

Things weren't looking up at the moment. Zach and I were behind a large rock, listening to a woman talk. Her very voice was cold enough to keep us rooted to the spot. All we saw was her back, but the look of pure terror on Skylar and Will's faces, who she was facing, made me sure that I didn't want to see her.

'Dear Poseidon,' I thought, 'what now?'

**Trivia questions of the day: who is the woman? And who was the girl demigod's godly parent? Shout outs in the next chapter for the people who answer right!**

**And what should McKenna and Zach's next step of action be. What did you like/dislike about the chapter, and anything you would like to see in the future.**

**I only own Seph and James.**


	19. XIX Skylar

**SKYLAR:**

You ever have a day where you look back and realize just how bad your life is? I had one of those days, standing on a cliff with maybe a hundred and thirty foot drop, and a creepy woman slowly walking toward me and my boyfriend. To be truthful, I didn't know which prospect scared me more: jumping or being bitten by whoever this woman was.

"I know you," Will said faintly, apparently getting his voice back faster than I had. The only thing I'd gotten was a sweaty forehead, I know, real helpful. "You're Mormo."

The woman twisted her blood red lips into a terrifying smile. "How nice of you to know me," she purred.

I didn't think it was so nice. Apparently Will didn't either, I could tell by the way he grimaced. She seemed to be walking toward us, and gaining a bit of sense, I began talking.

"You know, we aren't really children, I'm eighteen." I informed her.

She smiled at me now, "Everyone living is a child compared to the gods. Besides, Zeus was the one restraining me. Gaea will allow me to be more... active. It's a shame you won't see it."

"I don't taste that good," I said, earning an elbow to my side from Will.

"My, my, my," she sighed eerily, "you're just full of outbursts, aren't you. I think I'll get you first."

Apparently that pissed Will off. Now don't get me wrong, that sent about as much warmth through me as the snakes on top of Medusa's head did, but I wasn't verbal about it.

"Keep your filthy mouth away from my girlfriend!" he roared as she leaned toward me.

I was already prepared to jump out of the way but Mormo stopped and so did I. She paused for a second, long enough for me to inch out of the way. When she unfroze, her hand went out and she backslapped Will so hard across the cheek that I heard his teeth giving away as he flew backward, his blood shooting out of his mouth as he did. "You disrespectful little brat!" she thundered.

I immediately went into action. I ran at her and managed to knock her off balance, keeping her away from Will. I heard the crunching off footsteps and I didn't have time to see who or what it was. Why, you ask. I had a severely pissed off woman looking at me.

"Apparently," she hissed, "you still need a few lessons in manners."

"Lady," I said, pulling out my knife and smirking at her, showing off confidence only a child of Hermes could fake. "I'm a daughter of Hermes, my siblings and I define 'no manners'."

Her lips contorted into a very intimidating snarl. She jumped at me, but thanks to Hermes, I was quick. I managed to dodge her, and she fell to the ground, the rocks tearing at her dress. I caught a glimpse of what had come out. I wanted to cry in relief as I saw Zach and McKenna running my way. Sadly I couldn't cry, Mormo was back up, and due to her anger, her teeth seemed to be twice as long and way sharper.

My ADHD side came our as I blurted, "You seriously need to file down them teeth."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, she stalked toward me, something in her step told me I was dead. That was before something hit her on the head with a loud thump. She stiffened up, the look of surprise on her face would have been funny if I wouldn't have been backing away in fear of my existence on planet Earth coming to a violent end.

I saw that McKenna had a rock in her hand, probably what she'd used... thank god for her being better than Percy with archery, or I would have been gone. I didn't have too much time to dwell on my luck. Mormo let out a ear piercing shriek of anger. "Naughty children must pay!"

Faster than I thought possible (of course), she was there, literally, she flipped me into the rocks on my back, knocking the breath out of me, and possibly fracturing a rib or two. I didn't have time to groan before her mouth was on my neck, teeth piercing my skin. I screamed in pain but before I lost more than a few drops of blood, she was shoved off me, rolling into the dirt with McKenna.

I gasped in a shuddery breath, as I clambered to my feet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Zach was leaned over an unconscious Will. McKenna was barely fighting off Mormo when I made it over to her, she was scraped, bloody and about to topple into the door. I sneaked behind her and jumped on her back, driving my knife somewhere into her torso. To be quite honest, I didn't care as long as she was in as much pain as I was.

She shrieked and threw me off, I landed on the ground limply, feeling worse than I had in years. Breathing hard, I closed my eyes. I was spent, that bite had weakened me, if she was going to kill me that would have been her chance. But death never came, but a certain darkness did, as I blacked out, I realized that my part in the prophesy was finished.

**SEPH:**

As James and I walked down the path, I couldn't help but look at him strangely. The winds had seriously shaken me up. I'd always figured that he was powerful, being a don of Jupiter and all, but I'd never seen it. Believe me, there is on hell of a difference between believing and seeing.

Finally James seemed to be sick of my side glances. "You like what you see?" he asked me, his eyebrow raised.

I didn't know how to answer that one. Sure, he was cute, boarderline adorable, I wasn't about to let me know that,

so I just shrugged and said, "I'll let you answer that one for yourself."

"You know," he said, pausing as I walked forward, "I was wondering why we argued so much at first... I'd forgotten. I remember now."

"Really?" I challenged, almost stumbling over a large rock. James caught me before I could go down.

He held onto me longer than necessary as he talked, "You're a smartass."

He abruptly let me go and walked on, leaving me to catch up, trying to fall on the rocky path. The last thing I wanted to do was skin my knees in front of him, he was so much more graceful than I was that it was degrading.

Once I matched pace with James again, I refused to look at him. I looked off at the rocks to the sides, there were plenty of mountains of them. Off in the distance in front of us was a cave, its mouth filled with sharp rocks. We walked in a stony silence (pun not intended) as we walked up the path. The incline kept getting steeper, I kept stumbling, and James kept catching me always remaining silent.

Finally, we made it to the cave. The whole place gave off a dismal feeling. James took the lead inside, his sword out in front of him, he was obviously ready for whatever might come next.

As we crept in, I really couldn't see much other than the light that was given off by our swords. It was just so dark, almost as if all the light had been sucked out. Unthinkingly, I gripped James' hand. I wasn't what you think, I just needed to know that he was there, and to be quite honest, I don't think he had much of a problem with it, he squeezed my hand silently as if to say 'I'm here'.

I greatly appreciated the gesture, especially when my eyes started to adjust to the darkness. Piles of bones were stacked all around, as if they'd been there for a thousand years, milky white and dusty. All of them were obviously human due to the skulls that were sitting on top of each pile, I didn't know if these were trophies or if whatever was here didn't want to clean up after their victims.

As we silently walked through, I was certain that we were in the right spot. That didn't mean I wanted to be in there, the walls began to get narrower as we walked, forcing us closer and closer to each other, I could hear liquid dripping off the sides of the moist walls. I hoped that it was water... Finally the cave got narrow enough that we had to walk single file, I was extra careful because I was still tripping over bones and surprisingly I didn't want to break my ankle at that moment.

Eventually the cave widened into a dark room lit by candles all around. It was a bed chamber, and I say it that way because it was extremely old fashioned. It was predominantly black and red, the tall canopy bed looked comfortable with its plush black bedspread and red sheets, but I would have sooner sat in it than to have sat in an ant bed. All around the room there was once again bones along with numerous old weapons. A portrait of a beautiful and pale woman stood on one wall. She had black hair and blood red lips. Her eyes were black, and it seemed as though she was looking into your soul.

"I see you are admiring my picture," a cold voice said from behind me.

**MCKENNA:**

"We have to help them," Zach told me as he leaned over a stirring Will. Skylar was still out cold, but I'd managed to bandage her neck with the limited amount of first aid that I was able to do.

"We can't just leave Skylar and Will here," I protested. "They're hurt!"

"I know," Zach snapped, "Will's waking up. He can take care of her better than we can! Anyway, Will and Skylar may be hurt but Seph and James are going to be dead! Mormo's already pissed, with James' mouth he wont last ten seconds."

"Go," a rough voice said from under me. I looked down and saw Will laying there, he seemed lucid. "I've got Skylar."

"Are you sure?' I questioned worriedly.

"Go, McKenna," Will said, sitting up. "I've got this."

Zach closed his eyed and paled slightly. "This isn't good."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"I know where they are, and they aren't alone. Mormo's there," he replied.

"How?"

"They're in the shadows," he informed me, "don't have time to explain, we've gotta go!"

Without any warning, he grabbed my hand and I was gone into a windy darkness.

**How did you like this chapter? I tried to go into more detail, did I succeed? Please review and tell me what you think. Remember: I update based on popularity of the story.**


	20. XX Seph

**SEPH:**

I couldn't manage to stutter a response as I turned around and the woman of the painting was standing in front of us. Her hand was covering her side as if she was sore there.

"You're Gaea's devout servant?" James asked, his voice was sharp and his eyes flashed with contempt.

"Yes," she said dramatically, "and I suppose you're here looking for the Owl."

"Sure are," James said bluntly.

The woman smiled at us nastily, "You know I used to bite naughty children in ancient times. It will be nice to have another snack..."

"I'm not on the menu," James said quickly, as he gently started tugging me behind him,"...Mormo."

"Your a very bad child," she said, stalking closer.

James whipped out his sword and said, "You're not the first to say it and I highly doubt you'll be the last. Step any closer and that will be the last thing you say for a while."

She snarled and lunged. James and I both rolled out of her way, she smacked into the wall behind us, knocking into one of the torches. "Bad children must pay," she hissed as half of the lighting went out.

In the dim light she was almost impossible to see as she stalked forward. James swung his sword at her, but she just easily dodged out of the way, clearly pissed. James backed up, shoving me away from him, apparently trying to keep me out of danger. I fell roughly to the ground, my sword clattering beside me. James attempted to attack her again, she swatted the sword out of his hand, and drove a powerful punch into his gut, making him fall backward.

I got to my feet and grabbed my sword, racing forward. I dove the blade right into her back, all it seemed to do was piss her off even more. She swatted at me and I just barely managed to get out of the way. As she turned her attention toward me and started stalking forward, James rose to his feet and then he was rushing forward toward the woman. "Leave her the hell alone," he roared at the woman.

Mormo smirked at him, "As I said, naughty children have to be punished."

She lunged forward as quick as the light that was absent from the room. She had me by my shoulders, I found that I couldn't move. I looked down and saw that she'd scratched me with her nail... poisonous nail. "A gift from mother earth," she explained as if she was reading my mind.

James ran forward but Mormo stopped him. "One more step and I'll break her neck faster than you can say 'no.'"

Immediately James stopped, his face pale. Mormo, brushed at the skin on my neck, sending shivers of dread through me.

"What's going on?" a voice said from behind me.

"McKenna," James said desperately, "don't get any closer."

My sister didn't question the request. Mormo chuckled humorlessly, "You're learning, spawn of Jupiter."

James put his hands up placatingly, "Look, let her go, take me. You can hurt me more that way."

Mormo growled, "I can tell when children are being naughty! You're lying. Apparently you haven't learned."

James paled even more if that was possible. He looked at me lost. Obviously he didn't know what to do.

"Maybe this will teach you," she answered as she leaned closer to my neck. I wanted to run, but I found myself still unable to move. When her teeth pierced my neck, I found it in myself to scream. James ran forward, but I knew that it was pointless as more blood poured into the witch's mouth.

"Go," I managed to gasp through the pain. I was able to move again, I was pushing against her face, but it seemed to do me no good. James still hadn't move, just standing there in absolute horror. "Go!" I shouted with the remaking bit of my strength.

As if jarred out of his horror, James started moving but not in the direction that my rapidly fading vision should have been showing. I had just enough time for my slow mind to process that he was stalking toward me, his expression livid, before I completely blacked out.

**JAMES:**

I was so angry that I was shaking. She told me to go, she told me to leave. I wasn't in the mood for running or fighting anymore. As soon as I started to walk toward her, she slumped over, gone. If possible, I got even angrier. Electricity started crackling off my skin, causing random sparks in the air, I could care less though. Mormo was apparently too busy eating off my friend that she failed to realize that I was there. It was too late then, I swung my sword and heard the squelching sound of her head hitting the floor about half a second before the rest of her hit with a thud.

Seph dropped limply, but I grabbed her before she could hit the ground, my sword falling in the process. Blood was still steadily pouring from her wound, and I was mortified. I had no idea what to do.

"James," McKenna said, how upset she was could be heard in her voice. "We need to get the Owl."

I shook my head, looking at Seph, this was my fault. She shouldn't be like this, what was wrong with me? "James," she said gently, "leave her. She isn't dead, but we have to go, the sooner we get the Owl, the sooner we can get out and get her help."

"Where would we look," I questioned, picking Seph up and placing her on the bed.

McKenna pointed to the tunnel that was on the opposite of the room from where we came in. "We'll be back," I whispered to Seph, brushing the stray hair from her face. The two of us briskly walked into the tunnel, I was ignoring a pain in my mid torso where I was sure that Mormo had broken a rib or two.

As we went, I asked, "Where are the others?"

McKenna listed the people off with her fingers, "Skylar was bitten but I managed to prevent a lot of blood loss from her wound than what we did from Seph. Anyway, she's passed out, Will, who was wounded from Mormo is in no shape to fight, so we left him with an unconscious Skylar, then Zach must not have completely thought about what he was doing because he transported me through shadow travel, ultimately making himself pass out at the mouth of the cave."

"So we're alone?" I questioned.

McKenna nodded, "Yep. All alone."

Our footsteps echoed off the cave walls as we walked, making it impossible to know if anyone was following, so I managed to stay paranoid the whole time we were walking. It turned out that I had nothing to worry about. We got to the end of the tunnel, the back wall had a huge steel door. It was round like a bank door, and it was probably just as thick... completely impenetrable except for the small hole where the key the size of a car key wax supposed to go. I might have laughed at the ridiculousness of it all if I hadn't been so bad off.

I grabbed the key from my pocket and placed it in the lock, turning it. As soon as the door opened, it was there, standing on a table, shining dully. Immediately we both went inside and grabbed it. As soon as I had the Owl in my hand I felt reassured. I was feeling good about our chances until I felt a blade at the back of my neck.

"Put the Owl down," said a familiar voice, it was that girl that I'd knocked into a rock on the trail.

"And if I don't?" I questioned.

"Then I behead you."

I saw McKenna freeze beside me, not wanting to move in case I get hurt. I slipped her the Owl discreetly, a clear message 'I distract the bitch and you run.'

"I don't know if you understand the gravity of what you're doing," I said, aggravatedly. "Put the sword down and no one gets hurt."

She had the nerve to laugh, which made me even more mad, "And who is going to get hurt? This time its going to be you. You seem to have a talent of standing by and watching other people die. Your mother. Now the other daughter of Poseidon is going to be next. My, my, she's going to be fun to kill! I might keep you alive long enough to watch."

That was it. "You are going to get seriously hurt if you don't remove the damned blade."

"And why is that?" she questioned, pressing her sword a bit more firmly against my neck.

"Have you ever fought a pissed off son of Jupiter?" I questioned, electricity visibly and audibly sparking off my skin. I threw my arm out to meet the blade as I moved my neck. Her reaction was almost immediate as she sliced it forward, cutting my arm wide open. I didn't feel the probably mind blowing pain because I allowed my rage to take over.

I whipped out my sword, not in the mood to fight. I stalked forward, blocking all of her strokes with ease, my anger making my senses so much sharper. I managed to disarm her within two minutes of fighting. My sword was at her neck and she was looking at me nervously. "Seph's going to be okay!" McKenna yelled, running down the hallway, panting, I hadn't even realized that she had left.

"What?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the girl in front of me.

"Seph's okay. Will left Skylar, who is doing better now, and is treating her. We have another problem though," she informed me.

"One moment," I said before I knocked the dark haired girl out with a hit to the head with the hilt of my sword.

"What's our problem?" I asked. "We have the Owl and Will is treating the wounded. What's wrong now?"

"Will told me that Skylar had a dream, she was in the throne room with just Hermes. The gods decided to leave out a very important bit of information. Right before the Owl was stolen all of the gods had gotten into a huge argument over the best way to handle Gaea. Zeus thought that it would be to go back to being isolated. He thought if the gods would have remained completely inactive, Gaea would never have woken. Athena told him that it was a foolish idea, which angered him; to add insult to injury, her greatest rival, Poseidon, agreed with her against him. Then the Owl was stolen. Zeus believes that Athena and Poseidon have stolen it and that they were planning to overthrow him and give his seat up to Gaea for the exchange of power."

"What happened?" I asked.

"They declared war upon each other," McKenna said gravely.

"Doesn't that make us enemies?" I questioned.

"Hermes told her that the Romans were still undecided, but their leaning toward the same outcome," McKenna shrugged. "We need to go and take the Owl back, tell them what happened and hopefully smooth everything out before it gets too bad. This is the last lines of the prophesy. Let's face it, it's much easier to take down a group separated than one that is united."

**Alright, last part of the quest coming right up! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I loved all of your reviews. Every time I got an email saying that I received a review I got excited. Keep up the good work and I'll try to do the same.**


	21. XXI McKenna

MCKENNA:

That was incentive enough to get James to run into the next room. He looked to where Will was treating Seph. Will didn't so much as look up when he spoke. "You need to go with McKenna. You being here won't help her get better any faster."

I opened my mouth to tell him something, but thought better of it. I simply grabbed James' wrist and dragged him out of the room and into the cramped hall. When we got to the mouth of he cave, we both jumped over a passed out Zach, I said a silent apology to him as I went. When we got to the shore, James looked as though he was going to be sick.

"Don't worry," I assured him, "we aren't going on the boat."

"Then what?" he demanded, trying to hide obvious relief.

I placed my pinkies in my mouth and whistled shrilly. The sound rolled off the water, which was turning dark and violent in the distance. A few seconds two hippocampi bursted out of the water, their manes shining like rainbows in the light. Immediately I hopped on the closest one, Stacey. James eyed the other one wearily, she eyed it right back, a hostile sound coming from her throat.

"Sky spawn!" it mentally hissed.

That wasn't good. I spared a quick look at James before I looked back at the hippocampi. "He's Roman," I said to it.

"My Lady," the sea creature said, "Lord Poseidon would consider it treason for me to go anywhere with him."

"We have the Owl," I said, "we have to bring it back to Olympus. Now. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

It nodded at me, not talking again. Silently I motioned for him to hop on. He looked at me skeptically before complying.

It took us mere hours to make it to the coast of New York. The hippocampi seemed to know where the most violent waters were and avoided them. The water seemed to get darker and darker as the time went on. As soon as we got close enough to the shore, they dumped us off and raced away. We swam to the shore... well I swam and I also made sure that James didn't drown. As soon as we were out of the water, we hailed a taxi straight to the empire state building.

We rode in a tense silence. When the taxi driver, an older man, stopped the car I got out and threw a random wad of bills at the man. He took it and drove off, apparently afraid I'd ask for my change... prick. I didn't have the proper amount of time to get angry about it, so I just turned around and ran inside, James right on my heels.

We got to the elevator attendant and he was reading his book. "Six hundredth floor," I ordered.

"No such-" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence.

James reached across the counter and grabbed a fist full of his suit. He pulled him forward and James himself leaned forward. "I know there's a damn six hundredth floor because my father happens to rule the Romans up there. Now unless you would like me to electrocute your ass, give me the damn key!"

The man gulped and said, "Tell me your appointment."

"We have the Owl," I said quietly, pulling an impatient James off him.

The man glared at James and thrust the card at me, "Just go!"

We got into the elevator and I swiped the key, pressing the button that appeared for the six hundredth floor. As if realizing the time that we were running against, the elevator seemed to be going faster. I kept tapping my foot on the floor impatiently while James paced anxiously back and forth.

As soon as the elevator door opened, we rushed out. I barely noticed the magnificent beauty of the temples and the old fashioned homes as I raced through. As soon as we came to the doors of the throne room, they opened automatically.

There they were, all of the Olympians, though none of them were sitting on their thrones, they were all standing up. Most of them were screaming at the top of their lungs at one another, apparently trying to get a point across. When we entered the room, the conversations quickly came to a halt.

The vast room grew silent as we walked inside. The gods all shrunk down to their human forms and looked at us. James pulled out the Owl. "No one in this room took anything," he said, "its right here."

Athena walked over and grabbed the Owl. She merely nodded at him coldly. "This, father, is were the Owl was. You have insulted me for the last time!"

"And how," Zeus said coldly, "do I know if you have really told the truth. You could have brainwashed my Roman son. And that's a sea spawn right there."

"Lord," James said, "I haven't-"

Zeus looked at him harshly, "I still stand by what I said!" He looked at Athena and Poseidon, who looked back at him murderously, "You two are both traitors everyone who sides with them are traitors! And you two," he glared at James and myself, "get out of my sight before I end your existence right now!"

I nodded stiffly, not looking at the other Olympians. I grabbed James by the hand and dragged him out. He was in hysterics, shaking in rage. His own father just called him a traitor, pretty well disowning him. The elevator ride was silent and intense. I didn't know what to say to him, and I had no idea how to make him feel better. It was over, we lost.

The streets were busy, no one knowing what was bound to happen. My heart thumped at the thought, and I wanted to curl into a ball and hide. A taxi picked the both of us up and carried us to the camp. A few hours later ad were standing on Half-Blood Hill. As we walked forward, the campers clapped and shouted in glee, if only they knew.

SEPH:

We'd managed to make it to the camp before James and McKenna Skylar had a talent for speed. I was still weak, but I wasn't in the condition I'd been at first. Will told me that we'd found the Owl and that James and McKenna had taken it back to Olympus. I was sitting in the infirmary, waiting for Will to discharge me when Skylar ran in.

"They're back! Chiron is calling for a meeting at the pavilion. Whatever it is can't be good. He looked very grave," she reported.

The atmosphere in the bright room darkened considerably. "Come on," I said, walking over to the doorway. "Let's see what this is about."

We all sat at our designated tables, I saw James over at the Jupiter table, he looked devastated, and what scared me the most was that he wasn't trying to hide it. Chiron walked up, his smile was obviously forced. "I would like to say welcome back to our quest members, who completed the task without a hitch. There's a problem in Olympus though."

We all looked at him, everyome but McKenna and James, "Zeus has declared war on Poseidon and Athena. The gods are slowly choosing sides. I don't know how else to say this, so I am sorry for the bluntness. Enjoy this normalcy while it lasts, because earth is going to become a battle ground, war, disease, and famine are going to plague all of mankind, and any civilizations around the globe will eventually fall."

Chiron looked at all of us sadly, "Train as much as possible, you'll need it to survive. This is the beginning of the end."

**The end!**

**Didn't see that one coming, did you? Don't worry there is another one coming out its called Electrifying Currents: Olympus Has Fallen. **

**Summery:**

_**A year and a half later the gods lost because they wouldn't put their differences aside to fight Gaea's forces together. All of Civilization has ended and most people have died. Most of the survivors were demigods and clearsighted mortals. The prophesy still lives on. Seph is now a hardened seventeen year old, barely recognizable to her older self. Join her and the others as they try to take over the new rulers of Olympus.**_

**Small Preview:**

_**It took Olympus a month to fall after we retrieved the owl.**_

_**It took two months after that for all sources of human government, and any order to fall completely. The world was in chaos and ruins. Most mortals didn't make it, they didn't know what was going on. The demigods barely did. My family had survived the initial blow but I hadn't seen them in months. It was best if I stayed away from mortals. Monsters were on the loose, and I was a daughter of Poseidon, apparently I looked tasty.**_

_**Camp Half-Blood fell soon after the rest of the world, so demigods were on the run, fighting for their lives. The people that took Olympus down wanted to hunt down the remainder of us, determined to wipe out any legacy of the gods, who were now rotting in Tartarus. It was a harsh life, every second that you were breathing, you had to fight for. The next chapter of my story starts maybe a year and a half after I found out I was a Half-Blood...**_


	22. SEQUEL IS UP!

**THE STORY IS UP**


End file.
